BUTTERFLY
by ICantBelieveImNotButter
Summary: Chandler and Monica start a family together
1. The one where Monica tells Chandler

**Title:** BUTTERFLY  
**Author: **Grimore  
**Email:  
Category:** Friends, AU  
**Spoilers:** None really  
**Rating: **M  
**Setting:** Set before the episode where everyone finds out about Monica and Chandler and then just AU from there  
**Summary:** Monica and Chandler start a family  
**Authors Notes:** This is just a fic I started to write after I watched a number of shows. Most of the storylines are from Charmed. Also I'm not a doctor so I just wanna say sorry that all the medical information is wrong. Hopefully it's still a good read. Most of the chapters are going to be very short because I just wanted to get straight to the point.  
**Disclaimer: **None  
**Feedback:** Dear God yes! it feeds my brain. Without it I get writers block.

**

* * *

**

**PART ONE - The one where Monica tells Chandler**

Monica Geller was nervously pacing around her living room. She was waiting for her boyfriend, Chandler Bing to come over. She couldn't believe what she had found out at her Doctors appointment.

It had just been a regular check up at first. But then she had gotten some good news. Well to her it was good news. She just didn't know how Chandler would take it. The fact was that she was getting extremely anxious over what he would say and do.

Nervously she started pacing around the apartment, wondering what she would say to him. She folded one arm over her stomach and chewed the thumb of her other.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to stay calm.

At that moment. Chandler walked in and she quickly wiped her tears away.

_"Honey I'm...at your home"_ he said.

He walked over to her with a huge grin. He went to kiss her but she pulled away.

Confused he asked _"Something wrong?"_

_"Chandler I have something to tell you"_ she said

_"Oh what?"_ He asked suddenly concerned and nervous.

Monica sighed. _"You better sit down"_

She led him to the coach and sat on the coffee table in front of him. She took his hand in hers.

_"What's going on, Mon?"_ he asked. Then he noticed how red her eyes were. _"Have you been crying?"_ he asked

She nodded her head before speaking _"Well, um. Okay. You know how I went to the Doctors today?"_ she asked

_"Yeah"_ he nodded _"Is something wrong?"_ he asked in a panic.

_"Uh, well it depends on how you look at it"_ she said

_"So your all right?"_ he asked

_"Yes"_ she replied

He let out a sigh of relief.

_"Then what is it?"_ He asked

She took a deep breath before telling him.

_"Chandler...I'm pregnant"_

She watched as his eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open. He stared at her and that made her even more nervous.

_"Chandler?"_ she asked after fifteen minutes

_"Ar - are you sure?"_ he asked in a high voice

She nodded slowly.

_"How?"_ he asked

She raised an eyebrow at him.

_"I -I mean I know how"_ he said quickly _"I just meant that we've been really careful"_

_"I know. But sometimes these things happen"_ she said

_"Yeah but... But what are we going to do?"_ he asked

_"We?"_ she asked. A little surprised

_"Yes we. This is my baby too. Right?"_ Chandler asked

_"Yes it is. Its just that I know that you don't want a baby. Well not right now anyway"_

_"Yeah"_ he agreed

They stayed silent for a while. Then Chandler tugged on her hand and pulled her on the coach with him.

_"Do you want this baby?"_ he asked

_"Yes. But I've wanted a baby for so long"_ she said _"Remember when I was willing to go to a sperm bank?"_ she asked

He nodded.

_"Do you want this baby?"_ she asked slowly _"Cos there's no pressure if you don't"_ she added rather quickly.

He thought for a moment and then smiled. Bending over he gave her a small peck on her lips.

_"If you want this baby then so do I"_ he told her

_"Really?"_ she asked, trying to hide her excitement

_"Really"_

She squealed with happiness and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and hugged her tightly.

She pulled back and kissed him. Her arms still around him.

_"So...we're doing this?"_ she asked _"We're having a baby?"_

_"We're having a baby"_ He declared

He pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. Suddenly he pulled back and looked at her, slightly confused by something.

_"Mon, if your okay with having a baby then why were you crying?"_ He asked

She looked down, unable to look him in the eye.

_"Monica?"_

_"I was scared"_ she replied

_"About what?"_ he asked

_"I didn't know how you were gonna take the, um news"_ she told him, finally looking at him.

_"Oh, Honey..."_ he said softly, pulling her into a hug. _"Look I know that I have commitment issues...But you know that I would never do anything to hurt or upset you, right?"_

_"I know"_ she said softly

Chandler pulled back and kissed her gently.

An hour later they were holding each other on the coach.

_"How are we gonna tell the others?"_ Chandler asked

_"Who says we have too?"_ she asked

_"Well Mon, I think they'd notice when we came home with a baby"_ he joked

_"Okay. I guess we'll call everyone over to dinner and tell them then"_ she suggested

_"At least Joey already knows about us"_ said Chandler _"That's one less person to tell"_

_"But he doesn't know about the baby"_ she reminded him

_"Pfft. Minor detail"_ he said. He kissed her temple gently. "_I'm gonna go down to the coffee house. I'll be back soon"_

He kissed her again and stood up.

_"Chandler could you bring me back a muffin?"_ she asked

_"Course"_ he said and flashed her a smile._ "What kind?"_

_"Choc-chip"_ she said

He nodded and walked out.

**TBC**


	2. The one with the I love you

**PART TWO - The one with I love you.**

Since they discovered that Rachel and Phoebe knew about their affair, Monica and Chandler had forgotten about the baby until they finally cracked their friends.

Now Monica was standing in Chandler's bathroom. Listening as He tried to seduce Phoebe. What she heard next came as a little shock.

Chandler kissed Phoebe awkward and then pushed her away. He felt guilty. Not just because of Monica but because of the baby as well.

_"Alright, alright. You win"_ he shouted. Finally caving in. _"I can't have sex with you"_

Phoebe smiled, triumphantly.

_"And why not?"_ she asked. Although she knew the answer.

_"Because I'm in love with Monica"_ he declared.

Suddenly Joey and Rachel came in from the hall. Shocked looks on their's and Phoebe's faces. The bathroom door opened and Monica came out slowly.

_"That's right. I love her. I Love her"_ Chandler shouted. He pointed from himself to Monica and back again.

She slowly walked towards him and he met her half way. Looking deeply into her eyes.

_"I love you, Monica"_

_"I love you too, Chandler"_ she replied.

They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed with all the love they had. When they pulled away they looked at their friends who were all smiling at them.

_"Ooh"_ gashed Phoebe _"I just thought you were doing it. I didn't know you were in love"_

Both Chandler and Monica smiled at their friends, as they hugged each other closely. Chandler placed a hand on her stomach. The gesture went un-noticed by the others as they talked about not telling Ross. Monica pulled him closer.

**TBC**


	3. The one where Ross is okay

**PART THREE - The one where Ross is okay.**

_"...Hey I'm just talking"_ Joey asked Ross _"He's the one doing your sister"_ he pointed to the happy couple.

Ross, Joey, Rachel, Monica and Chandler were all standing in Monica's apartment. Ross had just found out about Chandler and Monica and he was happy for them.

_"Thanks for that Joe"_ Chandler joked

Monica and Rachel laughed.

_"So your okay with this?"_ Monica asked her brother

_"Absolutely"_ Ross said happily.

_"Now everyone knows"_ Joey added. Relieved that he no longer had to keep this secret.

_"Yeah look we're sorry we kept it from you guys for so long"_ said Chandler. He looked down at Monica and added "_We just wanted it to be for us"_

_"Oh"_ sighed Rachel.

_"But now that you all know, there's something we need to tell you"_ said Monica

_"What?"_ asked Ross

_"Why don't you all come over for dinner tonight and we'll tell you then"_ said Monica

_"Okay"_ said Joey.

_"Great"_ said Chandler

_"Lets say 5:30?"_ asked Monica

They all agreed and then Ross, Joey and Rachel went to the coffee house.

_"So"_ Chandler began after the others had left _"We're definitely telling them tonight? About the baby?"_ he asked

_"Yes"_ she replied

They walked over and sat down at the kitchen table. Holding each other's hands.

_"How do you think they'll take it?"_ She asked

_"Well they'll either be very happy for us and throw us a big party"_ he replied

_"Or?"_ she asked

_"Or your brother will kill me for knocking up his little sister"_ Chandler said, slightly serious._ "And then you'd be a single mother"_

Monica frowned at his choice of words and pulled her hand back.

_"That's not funny, Chandler"_ she said _"And Ross would never do that"_

_"Yeah I know. I was just kidding sweetheart"_ he said

He leaned over and kissed her lightly. She depend the kiss and then pulled back and looked at him.

_"Now weren't we doing something before my brother came in?"_ she asked with a wicked grin

Chandler stood up and kissed her again as he scooped her up in his arms. He started to move towards her bedroom.

He placed her on the bed as he kissed her. He pulled back and looked lovingly at the women in his arms.

_"I love you so much"_ He whispered

_"I love you too"_ she said

They shared another sweet kiss.

**TBC**


	4. The one with the bets

**PART FOUR - The one with the Bets?**

Ross, Joey, Rachel and Phoebe were all sitting around Central Perk. Talking about Monica and Chandler's dinner.

_"What do you think it is they wanna tell us?"_ Rachel asked

_"Maybe their moving in together?"_ suggested Joey

_"They wouldn't do that without asking me"_ said Rachel

_"Yeah, and they've only been going out for..."_ Ross began and the passed _"How long have they been going out?"_ he asked

_"Since London"_ replied Joey

_"My wedding?"_ Ross asked, shocked _"They got together at my wedding?"_

_"Apparently"_ said Phoebe _"Ooh what if they're getting married"_ she said happily

Rachel gasped_ "Do you think?"_ she asked

_"No"_ both Ross and Joey replied

_"Well why not?"_ Rachel asked

_"Come on. It's Chandler"_ said Joey

_"Yeah. I mean I know he loves her but..."_ Ross started and shrugged

_"Alright"_ Rachel said in defeat _"Then what else could it be?"_

_"I bet she's pregnant"_ said Phoebe suddenly

Ross turned and stared at her wide eyed.

_"Don't even joke"_ he exclaimed

_"Would it be so bad if she was?"_ Rachel asked, turning on Ross

_"It... Well..."_ Ross stuttered _"I...They"_ he paused and sighed _"I guess it wouldn't be too bad"_

_"No because they love each other"_ said Phoebe

_"We still don't know what it is they want to tell us"_ said Rachel

_"Lets bet on it"_ Joey said suddenly

_"We're not going to bet on this"_ said Ross

_"How much?"_ Phoebe asked, interrupting Ross

_"Lets say..."_ Joey took out his wallet and then grabbed a $50 note _"Fifty bucks"_

_"I'm in"_ Phoebe said happily

_"Pheebs!"_ said Ross

_"Me too"_ added Rachel.

Ross turned to Rachel. Shocked that she was going alone with this. The he thought about it.

_"I'll be in too"_ said Ross

_"Okay so who's betting on what?"_ Joey asked

**TBC**


	5. The one where Phoebe wins

**PART FIVE - The one where Phoebe wins.**

It was nearly 5:30 and Monica was nervously fiddling with the plates on her kitchen table. Chandler walked towards her from the living room.

_"Nervous about tonight, Hon?"_ he asked

_"Of course"_ she nearly yelled

_"Hey"_ he said as he took her into his arms _"It'll be okay"_

She didn't say anything, just snuggled against him.

_"Do you want to tell them before or after we eat?"_ he asked after a moment

_"Before"_ she replied _"I don't think I could handle sitting her for an hour and not tell them"_

_"Okay. We'll tell them as soon as they get here"_ he agreed

Suddenly as if on cue their friends walked in.

_"Hey guys"_ Chandler greeted them.

He pulled away from Monica and they both stood nervously.

_"So what is it you wanted to tell us?"_ Rachel asked

_"Well..."_ Monica began

_"Maybe you guys should sit down"_ added Chandler.

The six of them moved into the living room. Monica and Chandler stood in front of the coach, that the others sat on.

_"Well come on"_ said Joey

Everyone was edgy and wanted to know what the big news was.

_"Okay well you all know that Monica and I have been seeing each other"_ Began Chandler.

_"Well something came up"_ finished Monica.

She looked over at Chandler. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. He nodded, Kissed her forehead and then grinned. He turned to the others.

_"We're having a baby"_ He said excitedly, pulling Monica closer to him.

They didn't really know what to expect from their friends. But it was nothing like the reaction they got.

_"Yes"_ Phoebe screamed _"Alright pay up"_ she said to Ross, Joey and Rachel.

_"Ah crap"_ said Rachel

Monica and Chandler watcher as their friends all gave Phoebe money.

_"What are you guys doing?"_ demanded Chandler

_"We...um"_ said Rachel

_"We kinda..."_ said Ross

_"You bet on us?"_ asked Monica

_"Oh my god"_ said Chandler

_"We're sorry"_ said Rachel _"We just didn't know what this was about"_

_"So we put some ideas out there and made a little bet"_ added Ross, suddenly ashamed.

_"Which I won"_ Phoebe said happily

_"I can't believe you bet on us"_ said Chandler

_"I can't believe that none of you have congratulated us yet"_ exclaimed Monica

Suddenly everyone jumped up and hugged the couple.

_"We're sorry, Honey"_ said Rachel

_"Congratulations"_ said Ross

_"You really mean that?"_ Chandler asked

_"Of course we do"_ replied Joey

_"I can't believe that my sister and best friend are having a baby"_ said Ross

Monica smiled_ "I know"_ she said excitedly

_"You guys are so lucky"_ said Phoebe

Chandler turned to Monica and smiled.

_"Yeah"_ he said softly.

He pulled his girlfriend towards him and hugged her against his side.

_"Oh you guys are so cute"_ said Rachel

Again Chandler smiled and kissed Monica.

_"Can we eat now?"_ Joey asked

_"Yes"_ said Monica

Everyone walked into the kitchen. Happily talking about the baby. Monica stood still for a while, tears running down her cheeks. Chandler turned to her concerned.

_"Mon, what's wrong?"_ he asked

_"Nothing"_ she replied _"I'm just happy"_

He pulled her close and kissed her again.

_"You guys coming?"_ Joey asked _"I'm hungry"_

Hand in hand, Monica and Chandler joined their friends.

**TBC**


	6. The one with the dinner

**PART SIX - The one with the Dinner.**

Once everyone was finish eating, they were all talking about Monica and Chandler's good news.

_"I still can't believe your having a baby"_ said Ross _"I'm gonna be an uncle"_

_"I call godfather"_ Joey called out suddenly

_"You can't just call godfather"_ said Ross

_"I think I just did"_ replied Joey

_"Guys, I'm only four months along"_ said Monica, interrupting them.

_"That means you got pregnant in London"_ said Rachel

_"Oh you should name the baby London"_ Phoebe said excitedly

_"Wait is that a boy's name or a girl's name?"_ Chandler asked

Monica turned to him _"We are not naming the baby London"_ she warned

_"Then you should name it Phoebe"_ said Phoebe _"Or Pheobo if its a boy"_

_"We're not really thinking about that yet, Pheebs" _said Chandler

_"Alright"_ said Phoebe _"But remember I named one of the triplets Chandler"_

Ross smiled as he looked at his sister.

_"Have you told Mum and Dad yet?"_ he asked

_"No"_ she replied quickly _"Boy am I dreading that"_

_"It wont be that bad"_ said Rachel

Monica scoffed at her but did not reply.

_"So what are you guys going to do?"_ Ross asked

_"Bout what?"_ asked Chandler

_"Well..."_ said Ross _"Where's the baby gonna stay?"_

_"Um, well we haven't really thought about any of that stuff"_ said Chandler as he looked over at Monica

_"We have a lot to talk about"_ said Monica

Chandler nodded. He picked up her hand and brought it to his mouth for a quick kiss.

Rachel and Phoebe smiled at the couple. They were so happy for their friends. Monica had wanted a baby for such a long time.

_"I still can't believe your having a baby, Mon"_ said Rachel

_"Me neither"_ said Monica happily

They talked for a few more hours. Then Ross and Phoebe went home, Rachel went to bed and Joey went home after grabbing some left overs. This left Monica and Chandler to tidy up.

Monica started to do the dishes when Chandler came up behind her and hugged her. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

_"Hey"_ he said

_"Hey"_ she replied

_"I love you"_ he told her and kissed her cheek.

He kissed her again and again. He turned her around in his arms and kissed her passionately. She threw her arms around his neck and they started to walk towards her bedroom.

_"Oh, oh wait"_ she said as she pulled back

_"What?"_ he asked, slightly flushed

_"What about the dishes?"_ she asked

He looked at her and then the dishes and back again. _"Are you saying you'd rather clean then come to bed with me?"_ he asked

Monica made a face, like she was really torn about her decision. When he frowned at her she grinned and kissed him. They continued to walk to the bedroom.

**TBC**


	7. The one with the bed time talk

**PART SEVEN - The one with the Bed time talk.**

After their love making, Monica and Chandler were sitting up in bed.

_"Are you worried about telling your parents?"_ Chandler asked

_"You have met my Mother right?"_ she asked sarcastically

_"Yeah"_ he sighed _"But remember, it doesn't matter what she thinks. All that matters is that I love you"_

_"Awe. I love you too"_ she replied before kissing him. Pulling back she asked "_Are you worried about telling your parents?"_

_"Meh"_ he shrugged _"I'll give em' both a call later"_

_"You didn't get freak out by all that baby talk. Did you?"_ She asked, slightly awkward.

_"Just a bit"_ he replied truthfully _"Didn't really think there'd be so much to think about"_

_"Well it's a baby, Chandler. Not a pet cat"_ she said

_"I know"_ he replied.

He leaned over and kissed her.

_"Um, Mon?"_ he asked after they had both laid down

_"Mmm"_ she murmured. Her eyes close.

_"Where is the baby going to stay?"_ He asked, repeating Ross' earlier question.

Her eye's snapped open and she sat up.

_"I don't know"_ she said desperately _"It's not like I could ask Rachel to move out"_

_"Let's talk about it later, okay"_ he said

_"Okay"_ she replied and nodded

They snuggled under the covers together and fell asleep

**TBC**


	8. The one at the Coffee house

**PART EIGHT - The one at The coffee house.**

The next morning Chandler and Monica walked into Central Perk, where all their friends were sitting. They greeted them happily as they joined Rachel and Joey on the sofa. The couple snuggled against each other.

_"How are you going to today, Mon?"_ Rachel asked

_"Not bad"_ replied Monica

_"Has the morning sickness kicked in yet?"_ asked Phoebe

_"Oh, have your breasts got bigger yet?"_ asked Joey

_"That's my girlfriend, Joe"_ said Chandler

_"That's my sister"_ added Ross

Monica smiled and looked at Phoebe_ "No"_ then she turned to Joey _"And nooo"_

_"When are you going to tell Mum and Dad?"_ Ross asked

_"Never"_ replied Monica

Ross gave his sister a sympathetic look.

_"If you want I could talk to them first. You know, talk you guys up?"_ offered Ross

_"Really, Man?"_ asked Chandler _"Cos you know they like you so that might work"_

_"I'm sure they like Monica too"_ said Phoebe

_"No, it's true they don't"_ said Monica

Chandler pulled her closer.

_"Can we talk about something else?"_ Monica asked

_"Okay well who wants to help me move into my new apartment this Saturday?"_ asked Ross

Everyone agreed to help out and were very excited about it.

_"I still can't believe that you replaced Ugly naked guy"_ said Phoebe

_"Yeah, just don't you go around naked"_ Monica said to her brother

_"Ha ha"_ said Ross

_"Seriously dude, is good you got a new place"_ said Chandler

_"Well thankyou"_ said Ross

They all talked for another fifteen minutes.

_"Well I got to get going"_ said Phoebe as she stood up_ "I have a massarge client in half an hour"_

_"Okay, see ya Pheebs" _said Rachel

_"Oh Phoebe wait"_ Monica called out _"Would I be able to get the name of your Doctor?"_ she asked

_"Sure"_ Phoebe replied happily _"Why?"_ she asked

_"Well, you were always saying how good she was during your pregnancy with the triplets"_ said Monica

_"Okay, yeah"_ said Phoebe as she grabbed a napkin and scribbled some writing down.

_"When are you gonna make an appointment?"_ Rachel asked

Phoebe handed Monica the napkin and she glanced at it before pocketing it.

_"I'm gonna make one today when I'm on my lunch break"_ Monica replied

_"Alright, well I gotta get going too"_ said Chandler. He kissed Monica's cheek and said _"Call me when you've made the appointment"_

_"Okay"_ she agreed.

Chandler stood up and noticed that Rachel was giving him a weird look.

_"What?"_ he asked

_"Nothing"_ replied Rachel _"You guys are just so sweet"_

Monica blushed and Chandler smiled before leaving with Phoebe.

**TBC**


	9. The one on 12 on Saturday

**PART NINE - The one on 12 on Saturday.**

Chandler sat at his desk at work. Going over some papers when his phone rang.

_"Hello, Chandler Bing's office"_

_"Hi. It's me"_ replied Monica

Chandler sat up and moved the phone over to his other ear.

_"Hey, Mon. What's up?"_ he asked

_"Well I just thought I'd call you to tell you that I was able to make an appointment"_ she said

_"Great"_ He said, with a smile_ "When?"_ he asked

_"Well she had a cancellation so she can see us this Saturday at twelve"_ said Monica

_"Alright, we get out of helping Ross move"_ he said happily

_"Chandler!"_ she exclaimed

_"I mean...we get to check on our baby. I love you"_ he said quickly

_"I gotta go"_ she said _"I'll see you later"_

_"Ok. Bye"_ he said

_"Oh, Chandler"_ she called before he hang up

_"Yeah?"_ he asked

_"I love you too"_ she said

Chandler smiled as he hung up the phone.

**TBC**


	10. The one with the morning sickness

**PART TEN - The one with the Morning sickness.**

It was 3am Saturday morning. Monica and Chandler were sleeping in his bed. Suddenly Monica woke up feeling very uneasy. She slowly got up and then raced to the bathroom.

Chandler had woke up when he felt the bed shift. He stood outside the bathroom door.

_"Honey, you okay?"_ he asked as he knocked

_"Yeah"_ came her mumbled reply

Joey suddenly came out of his room. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

_"Hey. What's going on?"_ he asked Chandler

_"Monica's got morning sickness"_ replied Chandler.

_"Is she alright?"_ Joey asked, obviously concerned

_"I--I think so"_ Chandler replied unconvincingly

Joey walked over to the kitchen and sat down on a stool. Chandler went and got Monica a glass of water.

_"Sorry 'bout waking you up"_ Chandler apologized

_"Hey, don't worry about it"_ said Joey _"So when are you moving out?"_ he asked suddenly

_"Whoa, whoa"_ Chandler said as he raised his hands and took a step back_ "I'm moving out?"_ he asked

_"Well yeah. I just thought that with the baby, you know, you'd move in with Monica"_ said Joey

_"We haven't really talked about that yet"_ said Chandler _"And what makes you think I'd move in there?"_

_"Come on. Can you see Monica living here?"_ Joey asked

After a pause Chandler nodded _"Nah, I can't see that happening"_

Chandler became serious and folded his arms over his chest.

_"You really think I'll have to move in with her?"_ he asked

_"Yeah. But that's a good thing right?"_ Joey asked

_"I guess"_ replied Chandler as he walked into the living room area _"It just seems that we're moving too fast"_

Joey gave him a look that said 'You've got to be kidding'

_"Dude. You knocked her up the first time you had sex"_ said Joey _"I think you're way beyond moving too fast"_

_"Yeah, yeah you're right"_ said Chandler

Just then Monica came out of the bathroom. Chandler went to her side and looked her over. Making sure she was okay.

_"Hey"_ he said _"You okay?"_ he asked

_"No"_ she snapped _"God, that was awful"_

_"Didn't sound too nice"_ said Joey.

Chandler gave Monica a glass of water. She drank it and they went back to bed.

Chandler spent the rest of the night thinking about what he and Joey had talked about. He started to get freaked out.

**TBC**


	11. The one with the fight

**PART ELEVEN - The one with The fight.**

Chandler woke up on Saturday morning to find that Monica was no longer in his bed. He got up and walked out to find her making breakfast. Joey was sitting in his chair, watching TV.

_"Morning children"_ said Chandler

He walked over to Monica.

_"Hey"_ she said, smiling at him

_"How you going?"_ he asked

_"Fine"_ she replied _"Here I made pancakes"_

Joey got up out of his chair and Monica handed him a plate.

_"W-why are you making pancakes?"_ Chandler asked nervously

_"Because I wanted to"_ she replied

_"Dude, what's the big deal?"_ Joey asked

_"Nothing"_ replied Chandler_ "I just don't see why you had to make breakfast"_

_"I always make breakfast. So I made it over here today"_ said Monica

_"Alright. But we can get our own meals you know"_ said Chandler

Monica gave him a look as she folded her arms across her chest. Joey noticed the tension between the two and grabbed another plate of pancakes before leaving the apartment.

_"What is with you today?"_ She asked him

_"Well what's with you?"_ he asked

_"Oh my god"_ she sighed and walked past him into the living room

_"What?"_ he asked

_"I knew this would happen. You're freaking out about the baby"_ she stated

_"What do you expect?"_ He asked _"One day we're just having sex and then the next, you're moving in and we're getting married"_

_"What!"_ She yelled _"Are you serious? Do you even hear yourself?"_

_"Don't pretend you haven't thought about it"_ he said_ "You have wanted marriage and babies for years"_

_"Yes I have"_ she replied _"But not like this. And who said anything about moving?"_ she demanded

_"Well -- I thought you would..."_ he began

She cut him off and threw her hands up.

_"You don't know me as well as you think"_ she said

_"Yeah, I think I do. You have baby fever"_

_"I do not"_

_"Yes you do. I know you, Monica"_

_"Oh yeah. Okay well then did you know that this morning I'm hanging out with Rachel and Phoebe and not you?"_ she asked _"And did you also know that I don't want you at the appointment anymore. Or did you know that I can't even look at you right now?"_

She stormed past him and slammed the door on her way out.

_"I didn't know that"_ he mumbled to himself.

**TBC**


	12. The one where Chandler apologizes

**PART TWELVE - The one where Chandler apologizes.**

Chandler walked into Monica and Rachel's apartment. All of his friends where there except Monica. When the other's noticed him, he received a glare from Rachel and Phoebe.

_"Where's Monica?" _He asked

_"In her bedroom"_ replied Ross

_"Thanks"_ replied Chandler as he walked towards her room

_"She doesn't want to see you right now"_ Rachel told him

_"Yeah, I figured that"_ said Chandler_ "Did she, uh, tell you what happened?"_ he asked

_"Yes"_ replied Phoebe _"You have a lot of explaining to do"_

_"I know" _replied Chandler

He walked over to the others and sat down at the table.

_"You abandon my sister and I'll kill you"_ Ross said seriously

_"I'm not gonna abandon her. I just got a little...overwhelmed by the whole thing"_ Chandler told them

_"You went all Chandlery"_ said Phoebe

_"Yeah"_ Chandler replied sadly_ "I'm an idiot. But Monica will forgive me right?"_

No one answered him and they all looked away nervously.

_"Right?"_ Chandler demanded again.

_"Well, Honey she seems really upset by what you said"_ Rachel told him

_"Man, you're going to have to do some serious sucking up"_ said Joey

_"What am I going to do?"_ Chandler asked

_"Go talk to her"_ said Rachel

_"The worst she could do is kick you out"_ added Phoebe

Chandler smiled nervously and walked over to his girlfriend's room. He knocked on the door.

_"Mon, Honey can I come in?"_ He asked

_"No"_ she shouted back

Chandler looked over at his shoulder to his friends. Ross and Joey waved him on so he turned back around.

_"Please?"_ he asked as he knocked again

_"Go away, Chandler"_ Monica called out again

_"Not until you talk to me"_ he said

_"I'm not coming out till you go away"_ she said

_"Fine, then I'll talk to your door"_ he said. He took a deep breath before continuing.

_"I love you"_ he said _"And I'm so, so sorry about what I said this morning. I didn't mean it. You're right I got freaked out by the whole baby thing. I was an idiot. I don't deserve you, Babe. I know it, you know it. The audience that I have knows it. But I love you and I want to do everything I can to make you happy. You and the baby...Our baby."_ He paused and waited for her response.

She said nothing and he turned around and started to walk away. She opened the door slowly as he took three steps.

_"Chandler?"_ she asked

He turned around quickly. She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck as he buried his face in her shoulder.

When he pulled back he said _"Sorry"_ once more

_"I know"_ she said.

She kissed him gently and then smiled.

_"So, can I come to the appointment now?"_ he asked

_"Yes"_ she replied. _"But no more freak outs"_

_"Promise"_ he said

They both walked over to the table and Chandler sat down and pulled Monica down to sit on his lap. He rested his hand on her stomach.

**TBC**


	13. The one with two heart beats

**PART THIRTEEN - The one with Two heart beats.**

It was twelve o'clock and Monica and Chandler were in a room at the doctors. Waiting. Monica was lying down on the bed, with Chandler by her side.

_"So what are we doing?"_ he asked

_"Doctor Flin is going to check the baby's heart beat"_ Monica told him _"Plus will be able to see the baby on the screen"_

_"Isn't it too early for that?"_ He asked, a bit surprised

Monica laughed and took his hand.

_"No. She's just going to check to make sure everything's normal"_

Just then Dr. Flin walked into the room.

_"Hello, Monica and you must be Chandler"_ said Dr. Flin

Chandler nodded and shook her hand.

It took a few minutes to set everything up. Chandler watched as the doctor placed some gel on Monica's stomach. She turned on a machine and moved something over Monica's stomach.

The room was silent and then suddenly they heard a small, fast heart beat and the screen came to life, showing a black and white picture that Chandler was having trouble making out.

_"Oh"_ Monica sighed as she looked at the image

_"Where is it?"_ Chandler asked

_"Just around here"_ Dr. Flin replied as she pointed the baby out on the screen.

_"Oh my god"_ Chandler sighed. He looked at Monica and smiled _"That's our baby"_ he said Happily

_"Yeah"_ was all that Monica could get out.

The doctor smiled at them and then frowned slightly. She moved the her device around a bit more. The heart beat sounded uneven.

_"What's that?"_ Chandler asked _"Is something wrong?"_

_"Oh no. It appears that you are having twins"_ said Dr. Flin

_"Twins?"_ Chandler repeated

_"Yes. And both heart beats appear to be very strong"_ replied the doctor

_"We're having twins"_ said Monica

_"Two babies. Two"_ said Chandler

_"I'll leave you two alone for a while"_ said Dr. Flin

Chandler thanked her before she left. Then Monica sat up on the bed.

_"Twins"_ Chandler said, excitedly

_"So, your happy?"_ she asked

_"Happy? Mon, we're having two babies. How can I not be happy?"_ he asked

He walked over at kissed her. Pulling back, they smiled at each other.

_"I can't wait to tell the others"_ Monica said after a while.

_"Well lets go tell them now"_ offered Chandler

_"I love you, Chandler Bing"_

_"I love you too, Monica Geller"_

**TBC**


	14. The one with the excited news

**PART FOURTEEN - The one with the excited news.**

_"Where do you want this stuff?"_ Joey asked Ross as he lifted up a box

_"Uh, bedro..."_ Ross began

He was interrupted when his front door burst opened and Monica and Chandler ran in.

_"WE'RE HAVING TWINS!"_ Monica shouted excitedly

_"What?"_ Rachel asked

Everyone forgot what they were doing and walked over to the couple.

_"Well when we went to the doctor's today we heard two heart beats and two images."_ Chandler told the gang

_"Look"_ Monica said.

She pulled out her sonagram photo and showed everyone where the two babies were.

_"Wow. Congratulations, you guys"_ Phoebe said as she hugged Monica and then Chandler

_"That's so great"_ added Ross

_"I know"_ said Monica

_"Come on sit down"_ said Rachel _"Tell us everything"_

Monica and Chandler sat down on Ross's new sofa.

_"Well what was it like?"_ Joey asked

_"It was so amazing?"_ said Monica

_"It really was"_ agreed Chandler _"Its the best sound you could ever hear"_

_"And is everything alright?" _Ross asked

_"Yep"_ said Monica with a grin

_"Both babies are one hundred percent healthy and perfect"_ said Chandler.

Both Monica and Chandler had huge grins on their faces. That did not go un-noticed by their friends.

_"We should go out to celebrate"_ Rachel said suddenly

_"What a good idea, Rach"_ said Monica

_"I'll go make us some reservations"_ said Ross.

Ross grabbed his phone then walked into his kitchen. Chandler pulled Monica onto his lap and rubbed her stomach. Monica placed her hands over his.

_"Wow, you guys"_ Rachel whispered _"I'm so happy for you"_

Chandler smiled at his friend and kissed his girlfriends shoulder.

_"You know what this means?"_ Phoebe asked

_"What Pheebs?"_ asked Joey

_"It means that your only going to have one child"_ Phoebe said to Rachel

_"What -- I ---What?"_ Rachel asked

_"Well yeah, okay so I just had triplets. Now Mon and Chandler are having twins, so you know. Three, two, one"_ Phoebe explained

Before anyone could reply, Ross came back into the room and placed his phone down.

_"Okay, I just got us a table at Lasaders at 8:30"_ Ross told the group

_"Wow, really?"_ Monica asked _"Lasaders is really hard to get into"_

_"Then we better make the most of it"_ said Ross _"Now Joey as I was saying that box goes in the bedroom"_ He said, pointing to the box that Joey had before.

Rachel, Joey and Phoebe groaned. Chandler leaned forward to whisper in Monica's ear.

_"Say your tired, Babe"_ he said

She smiled slightly and nodded.

_"Um, guys"_ said Monica. Everyone turned to look at her. _"I'd love to stay and help but I'm pretty beat. Chandler and I are going home"_

_"Do you need some help?"_ Phoebe asked

_"No thanks, Pheebs"_ said Chandler.

The couple stood up and walked over to the door.

_"So we'll meet you guys at 7:30?"_ said Monica

_"Sure. Congratulations again you guys"_ said Rachel

_"See you later"_ said Chandler.

_"They are so lucky"_ said Joey after they had left.

_"Because they're having twins"_ said Rachel in awe.

_"No"_ replied Joey _"Because they get out of this"_

_"Hey!"_ said Ross

**TBC**


	15. The one with the nap

**PART FIFTEEN - The one with the nap.**

Monica and Chandler walked into her apartment laughing about the fact that they got out of helping Ross move.

_"I could get used to this"_ Chandler said

_"Oh, so your saying you plan to use my pregnancy to get out of work?"_ she asked, crossing her arms _"While I have to suffer through all the sickness and pains"_

_"No, Honey I'm not"_ said Chandler.

He walked over to her and hugged her.

_"I was just joking"_ he said when they pulled back_ "You know that. Right?"_

_"Yeah I know" _she replied

Chandler leaned over and kissed her.

_"Do you wanna see what they're all up too?"_ Chandler asked after their kiss.

_"Sure"_ she said and smiled at him.

They both walked over to the window. They saw their friends, talking and moving boxes.

_"What do you think they're talking about?"_ Monica asked

_"Us probably"_ replied Chandler.

Monica nodded and they both walked over and sat down on the sofa. Chandler place a hand on Monica's stomach and kissed her neck.

_"What would you like to do?"_ he asked her

_"Actually...I really am kind of tired"_ she told him

_"Would you like me to do anything while you sleep?"_ He asked

_"Well..."_ she began but trailed off.

_"What?"_ he asked _"Anything you want"_

_"Will you stay with me. Hold me?"_ she asked

_"Always"_ he told her.

He pulled her close to him as he laid down, bringing her on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

_"Love you"_ he whispered

She murmured a reply and was soon fast asleep.

Rachel walked into the apartment half an hour later. She looked around and didn't see Monica or Chandler. She walked over to her room and something caught her eye.

_"Awe"_ she sighed.

Lying on the sofa together, was Chandler and Monica. They looked so cute together.

Rachel smiled and walked into her room to get ready.

**TBC**


	16. The one where dinner is cancelled

**PART SIXTEEN - The one where dinner is cancelled.**

At 7:30pm Ross, Joey and Phoebe all walked into Monica and Rachel's apartment. They saw Rachel sitting at the table reading a fashion magazine.

_"Hey Rach"_ said Phoebe

_"Shh"_ Rachel whispered, placing a finger to her lips

_"Why are we whispering?"_ Ross asked

Rachel stood up and walked over to the sofa. The others followed her and they all looked down to see Chandler and Monica curled up together, sleeping.

_"How long have they been like that?"_ Ross asked

_"Before I got home"_ replied Rachel

_"I can't believe they actually came back here to sleep"_ said Phoebe

_"Should we wake them up?"_ Joey asked

_"Well I was going to wait until we were all here, so I guess we should"_ said Rachel

_"They look so peaceful"_ Phoebe commented

Rachel leaned over the back of the couch and lightly tapped Chandler's shoulder. He stirred slowly and opened his eyes.

_"Hello Children"_ he said with a yawn _"Don't we all look nice"_

_"Yes we do"_ replied Phoebe with a smile

_"Wake Mon up so you guys can get ready"_ said Ross

Chandler smiled and kissed Monica's cheek.

_"Come on, Babe. Time to wake up"_ He whispered.

Monica woke up and looked up at Chandler and smiled.

_"Hey"_ she said

_"Hey"_ he said back and kissed her.

_"Awe"_ sighed Phoebe

Monica and Chandler pulled apart and sat up.

_"Hey guys. How'd the moving go?"_ Monica asked the group

_"Yeah good"_ replied Ross

_"What time is it?"_ Monica asked Chandler

Chandler looked at his watch and said _"7:43pm"_

_"Guess we better get ready"_ said Monica

_"Probably"_ agreed Chandler

_"Do you guys have anything to eat?"_ Joey asked as he opened the fridge.

_"Joe, we're going out as soon as Mon and I are ready"_ said Chandler

_"And that's in what, ten...fifteen minutes?"_ Joey asked, this time closing the fridge

_"Give us two minutes"_ Monica told him

Monica stood up and then swayed slightly.

_"Mon?"_ Chandler asked, seeing her close her eyes _"Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah. I must have stood up too quickly"_ replied Monica

Chandler was about to say something but Monica quickly ran to the bathroom, Chandler hot on her heals. She slammed the door leaving Chandler extremely worried outside.

_"Is she okay?"_ Rachel asked

_"What happened?"_ Joey asked

_"I don't know"_ snapped Chandler. He knocked on the door. _"Mon, Honey"_ He slowly walked in.

Monica was leaning over the toilet, throwing up. Chandler walked over and pulled her hair away from her face. Her appearance really scared him. She was very pale. Once she was done, Chandler flushed the toilet and helped her stand. Again she swayed so he put the toilet seat down and made her sit down. Chandler knelt down in front of her and rubbed her thighs and arms.

_"You okay?"_ he asked softly

_"I think so"_ she replied.

Her words failed her as she leaned forward and rested in Chandler's arms.

_"Do you still wanna go out?"_ he asked

She shook her head _"No. I don't think I could handle it" _she said

_"That's okay. We'll hang out here"_ he told her

He helped her stand. After she had brushed her teeth, they were about to go back out when Chandler felt her forehead.

_"Mon, your really warm"_ said Chandler_ "Maybe we should take you to the doctors"_

Monica smiled at him. She grabbed his hand and moved it from her head.

_"Thankyou for being so concerned about me, Honey. But I think I just need to rest"_

_"Okay"_ he agreed slowly_ "But if you feel worse you tell me. Right?"_

_"Yes"_ she said

_"Good. I don't want anything to happen to you"_ he said, before kissing her forehead.

He took her hand and they walked out of the bathroom.

When the others saw them they all rushed over to them.

_"How are you feeling?"_ Ross asked his sister

She nodded slightly. _"Bit better"_ she replied

_"Do you guys mind if we cancel dinner?"_ Chandler asked as he lead Monica to the couch.

_"Of course Honey"_ said Rachel _"Do you want us to go, or...?"_

_"No stay. We can still hang out and celebrate"_ said Monica

_"I'm ordering Pizza"_ Joey said as he grabbed the phone.

Joey walked into the kitchen while the others sat around the living room with Monica and Chandler.

_"Did you ever feel this bad when you were pregnant, Pheebs?"_ Monica asked Phoebe

_"No. I was hardly ever sick"_ replied Phoebe

_"What does that mean?"_ Chandler asked, slightly panic _"Should we go to the doctors?"_

_"Calm down. It's probably nothing"_ said Rachel

_"Yeah, all pregnancies are different"_ said Ross

_"How do you know?"_ Monica asked

_"Well I've been around two pregnant women"_ replied Ross

The other's looked at each other slightly confused.

_"Carol and Phoebe!"_ Ross yelled frustrated.

Joey walked in and set the phone down.

_"Okay I got us three pizza's"_ Joey said excitedly _"Now it's gonna cost $30, so who's paying?"_

_"I'll pay" _said Ross

_"Thanks, Ross"_ Chandler said, smiling at him

Joey joined Chandler and Monica on the couch.

_"So. Twins"_ said Rachel. Happy for her friends.

**TBC**


	17. The one where Chandler spends the night

**PART SEVENTEEN - The one where Chandler spends the night.**

It was late and everyone had gone home. Except Chandler, who was still sitting on the couch with Monica. Rachel walked out of the bathroom after having a shower.

_"Well good night you guys"_ said Rachel

_"Night Rach"_ said Chandler

As Rachel got to her bedroom door she turned around and smiled at the couple.

_"Congratulations again you guys. Your gonna make such great parents"_ said Rachel

Monica and Chandler grinned and said goodnight.

_"Hey Mommy"_ Chandler said, rubbing Monica's stomach.

Monica smiled and kissed his cheek.

_"Hey Daddy"_ she said and kissed him again

_"Daddy. Huh, I like that"_ said Chandler

They shared a kiss and stayed in each other's arms for a while.

_"Lets go to bed"_ Monica suggested

Chandler nodded and they both stood up.

They went to sleep shortly after.

In the middle of the night, Chandler got up to get a class of water. He turned on the tap when Monica walked out of the bedroom.

_"Hey, did I wake you"_ Chandler asked in a whisper.

_"Yes"_ she replied

She walked over to him and he gave her a hug.

_"How are you feeling?"_ asked Chandler

_"Well better than I was before"_ she replied _"But I'd feel even more better if you came back to bed"_

_"Well if it'll make you feel better..." _Chandler began with a smile.

Monica smiled and then frowned and pushed Chandler out of the way. She bent over the sink and threw up. Chandler stumbled towards her.

_"Honey, I really think you need a doctor"_ said Chandler, as he felt her forehead which was hot.

_"Chandler, its just morning sickness"_ Monica told him

_"Morning sickness? It's 12:00"_ said Chandler _"Please, Monica. Please?"_ he pleaded, looking into her eyes.

Monica looked at him for a moment then nodded her head.

_"Alright. If by breakfast I'm still...sick then I promise I'll call Dr. Flin"_ Monica promised

Chandler seemed to accept that answer and he nodded.

_"Okay"_ he said and kissed her cheek. _"Now is there anything you need?"_ he asked

_"Just some water"_ replied Monica

_"Ok"_ Chandler said, a little more relaxed.

She walked back to the bedroom and just as Chandler was pouring her a glass, she turned to him.

_"Oh Chandler?"_ she asked

_"Yeah"_ he said without looking up

_"Could you clean up the sink?"_ she asked and then added quickly_ "Thankyou. Bye"_

Chandler sighed and went to work on the sink.

_"The things I do for love"_ he mumbled to himself.

When Chandler walked into Monica's room with her water, ten minutes later he found her asleep. He quietly put the glass on her night stand. He leaned down and kissed her softly and then got into his side of the bed.

_'I have a side of the bed'_ he thought to himself.

Yet the thought didn't creep him out or make him feel uncomfortable. Instead it made him feel better then he had in his life. Moving in with Monica wouldn't be too bad. As he pulled his girlfriend towards him, he decided to see if Rachel would swap apartments with him. That way her room could become the nursery.

Chandler went to sleep with a smile on his face.

**TBC**


	18. The one where Monica lies

**PART EIGHTTEEN - The one where Monica lies.**

That Morning Monica and Chandler were sitting at the table, talking to Rachel and Joey when Ross and Phoebe came in.

_"Morning guys"_ said Ross

_"How are you today, Mon?"_ Phoebe asked

_"A lot better"_ replied Monica with a smile.

Chandler looked at her. He didn't quite believe her when she said she was fine. She was still pale but he didn't want to argue with her.

_"So what were you guys talking about?"_ Ross asked

_"Well, I was just going to ask Mon and Chandler if they knew what they wanted the babies to be"_ said Rachel

_"Ooh good question"_ said Phoebe _"So what do you want?"_ she asked the couple.

_"I'd like a boy and a girl"_ answered Monica

_"What about you, Chandler?"_ asked Rachel

_"I don't care"_ replied Chandler

_"Oh come on, Man"_ said Joey

_"Yeah. When, when I first found out that uh, Carol was pregnant. And after I got over the shock. I decided it would be cool to have a boy"_ said Ross _"Though I wouldn't have cared either way"_ he added.

_"Seriously, you guys. It doesn't matter"_ Said Chandler _"Just as long as they're healthy and happy"_

_"Awe, I love you" _Monica told him.

She leaned over and they hugged.

_"Dude. Your the coolest Dad ever"_ Joey said.

_"Hey!"_ Yelled Ross

Joey shrugged and opened the fridge.

They all talked for half an hour until Ross left to pick up Ben. Joey then left for an audition. Leaving Chandler, Monica, Rachel and Phoebe.

_"Well I gotta get to work"_ said Chandler

_"Okay"_ said Monica

_"What do you have planned today?"_ He asked her

_"Us girls are just going to hang out"_ replied Rachel

Chandler smiled and then leaned closer to Monica.

_"Are you sure your okay?"_ he asked _"You still feel warm"_

_"I'm fine. I promise"_ said Monica _"Have I been sick yet?"_ she asked him

_"No"_ he replied slowly _"Alright. I'm going"_

_"Bye Chandler"_ said Phoebe

Chandler waved as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

_"I like this new Chandler"_ said Rachel

_"I know"_ Agreed Phoebe

_"What about you Monica?"_ Rachel asked

Monica didn't say anything. She just got up and ran to the bathroom. Rachel and Phoebe followed her to the door.

_"Mon, Honey. Are you okay?"_ Rachel asked as she knocked

_"No"_ Monica said through the door _"I've been feeling sick all morning"_

_"But y-you just told Chandler you were alright!"_ exclaimed Phoebe

_"You lied"_ said Rachel

Suddenly the door opened and Monica stepped out.

_"Look. I know, I lied to Chandler"_ said Monica _"It's just that I don't want him to worry"_

Monica pushed past her friends and sat on the couch.

_"But he's just concerned"_ said Rachel as she and Phoebe joined Monica.

_"I know. And it's sweet"_ said Monica _"But I know that this is just normal pregnant stuff..."_

_"...But how do you know?"_ Phoebe asked

_"Monica, maybe Chandler's right. Just make an appointment"_ said Rachel

Monica thought for a moment and then sighed in defeat.

_"Alright. I'll make the appointment. Just don't tell Chandler that I lied"_ said Monica

_"Deal"_ both Phoebe and Rachel said together.

**TBC**


	19. The one with Monica's stress levels

**PART NINETEEN - The one with Monica's stress level.**

Chandler walked into Monica's apartment in the afternoon. Monica wasn't anywhere to be seen but Rachel was eating a snack.

_"Hey"_ she greeted him

_"Hey"_ he replied _"Where's Mon?"_ he asked

_"Doctors"_ said Rachel

_"What?"_ he asked

Rachel froze and then looked up. She wasn't suppose to tell Chandler that.

_"Why is she at the Doctors?"_ he asked

_"No reason"_ Rachel lied _"Just a normal check up"_

_"You are a terrible liar"_

_"Okay. But don't get mad"_

_"What?"_

_"After you left this morning, she felt a bit sick"_

_"I knew it"_ exclaimed Chandler_ "Why didn't she tell me?"_

_"She didn't want you to worry" _Rachel told him _"But she's at the Doctors"_

_"I don't believe this"_ Chandler said as he slumped down in one of the chairs.

_"I'm sure she didn't want to lie"_ said Rachel

_"It's not that"_

_"Then what is it?"_ Rachel asked, a little confused

_"She's at the doctors right now"_ said Chandler and Rachel nodded _"I should be there. I want to be there"_

_"Oh Honey"_ Rachel said with a sigh

Just then Monica walked in.

_"Hey guys"_ she said with a smile. She frowned when she noticed how serious they both looked_ "What's wrong?"_ she asked

_"Why didn't you tell me you were going to the Doctors?"_ Chandler asked

Monica glared at Rachel and then turned to Chandler.

_"Well you were at work. I didn't want to worry you"_ she said

_"Mon, I don't care. I want to be at every Doctors appointment"_ said Chandler

Rachel felt a bit awkward so she stood up.

_"I'm gonna go answer the phone"_ she announced and went to her room.

Chandler stood up and walked over to Monica and took her in his arms.

_"I'm sorry Chandler"_ she whispered

_"Hey. Don't worry about it"_

_"No I'm sorry, cos you were right"_ she said

_"How so?"_ he asked

_"When I went to the see Dr. Flinn today she ran some tests"_

_"And"_ He asked, pulling back a bit

_"Well, I have something called Toxemia"_

_"And that's what?"_ He asked, the fear in his voice.

_"Basically its a form of high blood pressure in pregnant women"_ Monica told him

_"Is it dangerous. To the babies?"_ asked Chandler

_"Well, she said that it sometimes restricts blood flow, food and oxygen to the placenta"_ Monica explained

_"What will that do to the babies?"_ he asked as he tightened his grip on her

_"Uh...It could result in a premature delivery, or other complications"_

_"Like what?"_

_"She said I didn't need to worry about them because we caught this thing now"_

_"Is there anything we can do?"_ asked Chandler

_"I just have to take it easy. Also she planned this diet for me. I'm really sorry I didn't listen to you. If anything happened to these babies I..."_

_"...It's okay"_ Chandler said quickly. _"Lets go lay down for a while"_

Monica nodded and allowed Chandler to take her to bed.

That night they told the others, who all agreed to help wherever they could.

**TBC**


	20. The one where Rach & Chan decide to swap

**PART TWEENTY - The one where Rachel and Chandler decide to swap..**

Chandler walked into the coffee house one day. He saw that only Rachel was there and he smiled. He walked over and joined her on the sofa.

_"Rachel Green, just the person I wanted to see"_ Chandler said happily

_"What is it you want, Chandler?"_ she asked

_"Okay. I have this big favour to ask you. And if you say no, I understand. You know I don't want you to do anything you don't want"_ he rambled

_"Chandler, Chandler!"_ she yelled and he stopped _"Just tell me what you want"_

_"Alright" _he said before taking a deep breath _"Well since Monica is pregnant I thought it'd be nice, if we...Lived together"_

_"That's such a nice thought"_ said Rachel

_"Yeah, but... Well I was kinda thinking it'd just be me and her. Well until the twins are born"_ he said

_"Oh"_ said Rachel

_"Only if its okay with you"_ Chandler said quickly

_"Well I..."_ Rachel began and then stopped. She thought for a minute and then nodded her head. _"I would love to move out"_

_"Really?"_ asked Chandler

_"Sure. Just give me a month or so to find a place to live"_ Rachel said happily

_"Well why don't we just swap?"_ he asked

_"You mean I'd live with Joey?"_ she asked, suddenly not quite sure.

_"Hey, Joey's a great room mate. Okay"_ said Chandler

Again Rachel thought for a while. She did love Joey and maybe it would be fun to live with him. She also saw how much Chandler wanted this and it would be perfect for Monica and Chandler. They could turn her old room into the nursery.

_"Does Joey know?"_ she asked after a while

_"Not yet. I wanted to see if you were okay first"_ replied Chandler

_"Okay"_ she said

_"Really?"_ he asked

_"Sure. It's my gift to you guys"_

_"Oh thankyou"_

Chandler jumped up and hugged her. As they hugged Monica and Joey walked in.

_"What's going on?"_ Monica asked

_"Well... Chandler and I have decided to swap"_ Rachel replied.

Rachel moved over so that Monica could sit next to Chandler. Joey sat in the arm chair.

_"Swap what?"_ Joey asked

_"We're gonna swap apartments"_ said Chandler

_"What?"_ Monica and Joey asked together.

_"Yeah"_ said Chandler

_"You know, Mon. This is the best solution. 'Cos now you can live with Chandler and you have a room for the babies"_ said Rachel

_"Dude"_ Joey said sadly _"We're not gonna be room mates anymore"_

_"But Joe, I'm just gonna be across the hall"_ said Chandler

_"And we'll have fun Joey"_ added Rachel

_"Yeah, I guess your right"_ Joey sighed. He grinned slightly and turn to Rachel. _"You know about naked Tuesdays right?"_ he asked

Rachel gave him a stern look. _"No 'Naked Tuesdays'"_ she warned and then quickly added _"Or naked Wednesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays, Sundays or Mondays"_

Joey looked over at Chandler for help.

_"Don't look at me"_ said Chandler _"I have to give up naked Tuesday too"_

_"Chandler!"_ Monica said as she slapped his arm lightly.

He grinned at her and hugged her to his side.

Rachel looked from Joey and Chandler with a frown.

_"You guys didn't really have naked Tuesdays. Did you?"_ she asked

_"No"_ they both replied together.

Monica laughed and leaned over to kiss Chandler's cheek. He reacted by pulling her onto his lap. Again Joey grinned at Rachel.

_"Hey Rach, since you and I are going to be room mates. Maybe you come sit over here"_ said Joey, patting his lap.

Rachel just glared at him as Phoebe and Ross walked in.

_"Hey guys"_ said Phoebe

_"Hey"_ replied Chandler

_"Ross, where's Ben?"_ Monica asked, knowing that Ross had Ben for the day

_"He's at a friends birthday"_ Ross replied _"I'm going to pick him up in about an hour"_

Ross sat at the small table after ordering his coffee. Phoebe however noticed the look that Rachel was giving Joey.

_"What's wrong Rachel?"_ she asked

_"Nothing"_ Rachel mumbled _"Joey just wants me to sit on him like that"_ she said gesturing to Monica and Chandler

_"I'm just saying. That if you and I are gonna live together you may need to show me your a good room mate"_ said Joey

_"Wait. You two are gonna live together?"_ Ross asked

_"Yeah"_ replied Rachel

_"How come?"_ Phoebe asked, still standing.

_"Monica and I are moving in together"_ Chandler told the others, a huge smile spread on his face.

Both Phoebe and Ross congratulated the couple. When everyone calmed down, Phoebe turned to Joey.

_"Hey, Joe. I know I'm not your room mate..."_ Phoebe began _"...But I'll sit on your lap"_ she said with a grin

Joey grinned back and pulled her onto his lap.

_"So I'm guessing we're all helping with this swap?"_ Ross asked

_"Well Monica's not"_ Chandler said firmly

_"Why not?"_ asked Joey

_"Too much stress"_ replied Chandler. He looked down at Monica and added_ "You okay with that?"_

_"Absolutely"_ She assured him with a smile.

_"So, when did you want to swap?"_ Rachel asked Chandler

_"As soon as possible"_ he replied

_"Oh, what about this Friday?"_ suggested Monica _"Unless everyone has plans"_

Joey, Phoebe and Rachel all said no.

_"God how sad are we"_ Rachel mumbled

_"How about you, Ross?"_ Chandler asked

_"I have Ben this Friday"_ replied Ross. After a beat he said _"But Mon, if you're not helping I guess you could look after him"_

_"I'd love to"_ Monica said

**TBC**


	21. The one where Jack and Judy stop by

**PART TWEENTY-ONE - The one where Jack and Judy stop by.**

Rachel woke up one morning to find Chandler making breakfast in her kitchen.

_"Morning, Rach"_ said Chandler

_"Morning"_ she replied and walked over to the table _"Where's Mon?"_

_"Still in bed" _he replied

_"Chandler can I ask you something?"_ Rachel asked

_"Sure"_

_"When was the last time you slept at your own apartment?"_ she asked and then added _"Without Monica?"_

Chandler stopped what he was doing and thought seriously for a moment.

_"I don't know"_ he said _"I guess sometime before I found out about the babies"_

_"Ooh that's so sweet. Why couldn't you have been like this before?"_

_"Like what?"_ Ross asked as he suddenly entered the apartment

_"I was just wondering why Chandler here wasn't always this kind and sweet"_ Rachel said to Ross

_"Yeah Man. Why is that?"_ Ross asked

_"'Cos before I didn't have Monica"_ Chandler answered without missing a beat.

_"Awe"_ Rachel cooed _"Anyway...What are you doing here Ross?"_ Rachel asked

_"I just came over to see if you guys wanted to hang out"_ replied Ross

_"Can't"_ said Chandler _"I have to go to work"_

_"Why don't you do what you normally do"_ said Rachel _"Call in sick"_

_"I would, but if I keep calling in sick I wont have a job and we kinda need the money"_ Chandler replied

A few minutes later, Chandler went to wake Monica up.

_"So what have you got planned for the day, Rach?"_ Ross asked as he sat down on the table

_"Just work. Then I'd thought I would start packing. Or at least tidying my room"_ Rachel replied.

Just then Joey walked in with Monica and Ross' parents coming in behind him.

_"Hey look who I found"_ Joey said as he gestured behind him

Ross stood up from his seat and walked over to his parents.

_"Mum, Dad what are you doing here?"_ Ross asked

_"Well your Mother and I were in town so we thought we'd see if you kids wanted to have lunch"_ Jack replied happily

_"Okay"_ said Ross

_"Where's Monica?"_ Judy asked

Suddenly Monica's bedroom door opened.

* * *

Chandler walked into Monica's bedroom, to wake her up. She was still sleeping and he didn't really want to disturb her. But he did want her to have breakfast. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder lightly.

_"Morning"_ he whispered

Her eye's opened slowly and she smiled at him.

_"Hey"_ she said

She sat up and gave him a quick kiss. Then she stood up and grabbed her robe.

_"I made you breakfast"_ Chandler said, watching her tie her robe up.

_"Really?"_ she asked, slightly intrigued _"What'd ya make?"_

_"Pancakes. 'Cos it's really the only thing that I can make"_ he replied

_"Oh I don't know about that"_ said Monica _"I've seen you make toast and cereal"_

Chandler laughed _"And how do you 'Make' cereal?"_ he asked

Monica glared at him.

She turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She pulled her robe back and examined her stomach.

_"What are you doing?"_ Chandler asked

_"Can you tell I'm pregnant?"_ she asked, ignoring his question

_"Yes"_ he replied _"Only because you're glowing"_

Monica turned around and smiled.

_"Really?"_ she asked

_"Absolutely"_

Chandler walked over and hugged her. They share a quick kiss. Chandler then rested a hand on her stomach.

_"I love you"_ she murmured against his lips.

He grinned and kissed her again. This time more passionately. Then Monica pulled back slightly.

_"Will you still love me if I get fat?"_ she asked

_"Yes"_ he said _"Now how about those pancakes?"_

She smiled and they both headed out.

_"Are you going to make me breakfast every morning?"_ she asked

_"You're not that lucky"_ he joked

They opened the door and walked out.

_"What about when the babies get here?"_ she asked

_"Babies?"_ Judy asked

* * *

Both Monica and Chandler jumped at the sound of Judy's voice

_"Mum. Dad!"_ Monica said surprised _"W-what are you doing here?"_ she asked

_"Never mind that"_ snapped Judy _"What's going on here?"_

Judy gestured to the nervous couple standing before them.

_"Uh..."_ Monica made a small sound.

Chandler took one look at Monica's pale face and decided to take action.

_"Mr and Mrs Geller, you might want to sit down"_ he said.

Ross, deciding to help walked over to his sister. To show his support. Rachel then joined the Geller's on the couch and Joey leaned against it.

_"Monica, what is going on?"_ Jack asked

Monica was to shocked to say anything. Ross wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Again Chandler took charge.

_"Well...Mrs and Mr Geller. Monica and I are dating"_ said Chandler _"And she's pregnant"_

Judy turned towards her husband.

_"Oh god Jack"_ she said softly.

_"I know this is a bit of a shock"_ said Rachel

_"But they are really happy together"_ Ross added

_"How long have you been seeing each other?"_ Jack asked Monica

_"Since- since London"_ she replied.

Ross lead her over and sat her down in the arm chair. Then he sat down on one arm and Chandler sat on the other.

_"Ross' wedding?"_ Judy asked

Monica nodded. She really didn't want to deal with her parents. She was thankful that she had Chandler and her friends to support her.

_"So you knocked our little harmonica up?"_ Jack asked Chandler, sternly.

_"It wasn't like that at all"_ replied Chandler. He reached down and grabbed one of Monica's hands. _"Look I know this is a lot... But Monica and I are in love. You should be happy for us"_

Jack softened and looked over at his daughter.

_"Monica, is this true?"_ he asked

Again she nodded _"Yes it's true. I do love Chandler"_

_"Well if your happy, then so are we"_ said Jack_ "Congratulations"_

He got up and pulled Monica into a hug. Then he let go and hugged Chandler. Pulling him down close to whisper in his ear.

_"If you hurt my daughter I will hunt you down"_ Jack hissed

Chandler looked shocked as he pulled back. He shook his head. Trying to tell the man that he would never hurt Monica.

_"Mum?"_ Ross asked when he noticed that Judy hadn't moved.

_"I'm glad you're happy dear"_ Judy said as she got up an hugged the couple. _"Wait"_ she said pulling back suddenly

_"What?"_ Monica asked

_"Babies? You said babies"_ said Judy

_"Well, I'm having twins"_ replied Monica.

There was another round of hugs. Then after a long Joey spoke.

_"So these pancakes, they're for everyone right?"_ He asked Chandler

_"Uh yeah, Joe"_ said Chandler _"Help yourselves guys"_

Everyone except Monica and Chandler moved to the kitchen. At that moment, Chandler was very grateful that he had made so much. He took a moment to look at Monica. The whole entire conversation all he was thinking about was how much this could stress Monica out.

_"You okay?"_ he whispered

_"Well. I'm still shocked"_ she replied slowly _"But...I'm okay"_

_"Are you sure?"_ Chandler asked concerned

She graced him with a smiled and nodded.

_"Thankyou"_ she said

_"For what?"_ he asked

_"Being so supportive. With my parents. You didn't have to be so..."_

_"...Of course I had too"_ Chandler said cutting her off. _"I know how stressful that was"_

Monica shrugged._ "At least it was over quickly"_

_"How 'bout some breakfast?"_ he asked

_"Okay"_

Chandler took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

**TBC**


	22. The one with the moving day

**PART TWEENTY-TWO - The one with the moving day.**

It was Friday night and Monica's apartment was a mess. There were boxes of Chandler's things and boxes of Rachel's things all around the place. It was the same over at Joey's.

Everyone was moving boxes from one apartment to the other. Except Monica. She was staying at Ross' with Ben.

Joey walked into the girl's apartment and groaned.

_"How much stuff do you guys have"_ He asked Rachel and Chandler

Both Rachel and Chandler stopped packing and un-packing boxes to look at Joey.

_"We're almost finished"_ said Rachel. She stopped and looked around _"Wow"_ she sighed

Phoebe and Ross walked in from the guy's apartment.

_"I can't believe we're moving"_ Rachel continued

_"Your just realizing this now?"_ Ross asked

Rachel shot him a look.

_"I can't believe it either"_ said Chandler

_"What are you talking about?"_ Phoebe asked Chandler "You practically live here already"

Chandler shrugged and nodded. Then continued un-packing his box.

_"We should do something"_ Joey suggested to Chandler.

_"Like what?"_ Chandler asked

_"I don't know. We could go out or something"_ said Joey

_"That sounds great"_ said Phoebe _"We'll do something too"_ she said to Rachel

_"We could have a girls night"_ said Rachel

_"A quite girls night"_ said Chandler

_"Yeah, yeah"_ Phoebe said, waving him off

_"So it's settled"_ said Rachel _"We'll have a girls night and you guys hang out"_

Everyone said yes, except Ross.

_"Um what about Ben?"_ he asked

Everyone thought for a moment. Then they looked out the window to see Monica and Ben sitting on Ross' couch. Monica was reading Ben a book.

_"Well...maybe you guys could stay at Ross' and watch Ben?"_ Chandler suggested

_"Why can't we stay here?"_ Rachel asked

_"Because this mess might stress Mon out"_ said Chandler

_"Oh. Right"_ said Rachel

_"So did we agree or what?"_ asked Phoebe

They all said yes and then Rachel grabbed the phone and dialled Ross' number and put Monica on speaker phone.

_"Hey Mon"_ Rachel said

_"Hey. How's the move going?"_ Monica asked

_"Boring"_ replied Joey

_"Dude"_ Ross warned

_"Anyway..."_ Rachel said quickly_ "Pheebs and I are coming over later so we can hang"_

_"You guys do know that Ben's here right"_ Monica asked

_"Yeah"_ said Chandler _"We were wondering if you girls could look after Ben"_

_"Ross where are you going to be?"_ Monica asked _"And why are we hanging out at Ross'?"_

_"Joey just thought that since this is your last night living with Rachel, that you girls might wanna hang out"_ explained Ross

_"The guys are going to hang out too"_ added Rachel

_"So why aren't the guys staying here with Ben?"_ Monica asked

_"Because you can't really go out. And this place isn't exactly Monica friendly"_ Chandler told her.

_"I can go out, Chandler"_ Monica said defensively

_"I know that, Honey"_ Chandler apologized _"I just meant that it's getting late and there aren't that many places opened that are...well...They wouldn't be good for the babies"_

There was a pause and Monica didn't say anything.

The others in the apartment were all looking at Chandler. They still couldn't believe how much he had changed. Truth be told they were still a bit edgy that a day would come where he would freak out about the babies. However it seemed less and less likely everyday that that would happen. Chandler was loving, sweet, kind, gentle and way, way over protective when it came to Monica and her pregnancy.

_"Alright"_ said Monica, finally giving in.

_"Thankyou"_ said Chandler

_"So what do you want to do?"_ Phoebe asked Monica.

The guys got back to moving, while the girls lingered near the phone to talk to their friend.

_"I'm not sure"_ replied Monica _"Why don't we just rent some movies?"_ she suggested

_"Sounds fun"_ said Rachel

_"Okay. Look guy's I gotta go. Ben's tired"_ said Monica

At hearing this, Ross walked quickly over to the phone. He grabbed it and took Monica off speaker.

_"Hey, Mon could you put Ben on. I wanna say goodnight"_ Ross asked. A few seconds later he was talking to his son.

Ross walked over to the window to see Ben wave at him.

_"So what are you guys going to do tonight?"_ Phoebe asked Joey and Chandler

_"I don't know"_ Chandler said with a shrug. He turned to Joey and asked _"What do ya got in mind, Joe?"_

_"Just a few drinks. Maybe a little Die Hard"_ Joey replied excitedly. _"Who knows"_

_"Sounds great"_ said Ross

**TBC**


	23. The one with Rachel's first night

**PART TWEENTY-THREE - The one with Rachel's first night.**

Rachel stood in the middle of her new room. She had just finished unpacking all her things. The room looked like it had always been hers.

_"Hey, Rach!"_ Joey called from the living room.

Rachel sighed and then walked out of her room.

_"Hey room mate"_ Joey said with a smile

_"Hey back at ya"_ Rachel said happily

_"Look...I...uh...I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're my room mate"_ Joey said, slightly embarrassed

_"Yeah. Me too Joe"_ said Rachel _"I mean I'm going to miss Monica, but I've never really lived with a guy before. At least not one that I care about"_

Joey grinned. _"So what do you want to do? This being our first night as room mates"_

_"I just want to do something fun"_ said Rachel. She quickly added _"Fun and fully clothed"_

Joey shrugged and thought for a moment. He truly was glad that Rachel was is room mate. He missed Chandler but he was just across the hall. Getting an idea, Joey went to the bathroom and came back with a roll of toilet paper.

Rachel eyed it curiously.

_"Joey, what's that for?"_ She asked

_"You'll like it"_ He announced _"It's really fun"_

He ducked behind the cupboard and returned minutes later with a large bowl. He filled the bowl with water and then he tore up the toilet roll and placed it in the bowl.

_"Isn't that going to make a mess?"_ Rachel asked

_"Rachel"_ Joey said with a smirk _"You're living with Joey now"_

_"Okay. So what do we do?"_ she asked

Joey waved his hand and she moved out of the way. Then he picked up a blob of drenched paper and chucked it at the closed TV cabinet. The paper stuck and Joey let out a cheer.

_"Yes"_ He said. Happy with his aim.

_"Give me a go"_ Rachel said.

She reached out to grab the bowl off him, but he moved it away from her.

_"Nah, ah"_ he said _"I still have three more throws"_

Rachel folded her arms in a huff as she watched him throw two more times. Finally it was her turn.

_"Wow, this is fun"_ she said as she threw wet paper as hard as she could

_"Told ya"_ said Joey_ "After this lets race the chick and the duck"_

_"Okay"_ Rachel said excitedly.

Her first night in her new apartment turned out to be quiet a lot of fun.

**TBC**


	24. The one with Chandler's first night

**PART TWEENTY-FOUR - The one with Chandler's first night.**

Monica look around at the now empty room. It finally hit her that Rachel wasn't there anymore and it saddened her. She sensed Chandler in the room even before he walked over to her.

Chandler wrapped his arms around her for comfort.

_"She's really gone"_ Monica said sadly

_"I know"_ replied Chandler and then murmured _"I love you"_

He leaned over and kissed her temple. Monica smiled and leaned back into his arms.

_"I'm gonna miss her so much"_ said Monica

_"She's just across the hall, Sweetie"_ Chandler reminded her in a comforting tone. _"Plus, Joe and I were always over here when we lived across the hall. My bet is you'll forget that she even moved out"_

Slowly Monica turned around in his arms. He smiled at her as she gently stroked his cheeks.

_"Thankyou"_ she whispered

Chandler kissed her softly. Then they pulled back and hugged each other tightly. Chandler kissed her neck and then her shoulder.

_"Feel a little better?"_ He asked

She pulled back but stayed in his embrace.

_"A little"_ she replied. She turned around slightly and looked at the room again. _"It's just so...empty"_ she commented

_"Yeah"_ he agreed _"But remember. Soon this room will be filled with cradles, and little baby clothes, and anything else we can fit"_

This time Monica grinned. She looked back at him.

_"I can't wait"_ she said

_"You know"_ Chandler said slowly _"This is my first night as your official room mate"_

_"So it is"_

_"Now what could we possibly do to celebrate?"_ He asked, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively

Monica giggled and Chandler scooped her up in his arms. He kissed her passionately as he walked towards the door. Not paying attention to where he was going, Chandler walked into the frame and kicked his leg. He jerked backwards.

_"Owe!"_ he hissed.

Monica looked down at his leg and then at his face with a look of sympathy.

_"Honey, Are you okay?"_ She asked

_"Yeah"_ he mumbled _"I'm just gonna have a little bruise"_

_"Well maybe we should go in the bedroom and I should kiss it better"_ she suggested

_"Yes you should"_ he said with a fake pout_ "It hurts so bad"_

She tried not to smile and said_ "Alright then put me down"_

Chandler tightened his grip on her and shook his head. He slowly and carefully left the room.

Once in their bedroom, he lowered her onto the bed, kissing her passionately.

_"I love you"_ He whispered against her cheek.

_"Mmm. I love you too"_ she sighed._ "I guess this means your leg is better"_ she joked

_"Maybe you should still kiss it. Make sure"_

Monica laughed before kissing him again.

**TBC**


	25. The one where they don't want to know

**PART TWEENTY-FIVE - The one where they don't want to know.**

2 months later.

Monica and Chandler walked into the coffee house. All their friends were seated in their usual spot. They all greeted the couple happily.

_"Hey guys"_ said Ross

_"Hey"_ Monica replied as Chandler helped her sit down.

Monica was now six months pregnant. She had started her maternity leave from work and spent most days hanging out at her apartment or with Joey. She also had become very annoyed at the fact that people were always touching her large stomach. It had gotten to the stage where she would only allow Chandler to touch her. And even he sometimes got snapped at.

_"So are you excited about today?"_ Rachel asked

_"Excited...scared. Same thing"_ Chandler said with a shrug.

_"Scared?"_ Monica asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

_"Did I say scared? I meant extremely happy"_ Chandler said, trying not to get into an argument.

Monica glared at him and moved to the other side of the couch, closer to Phoebe. Chandler sighed and leaned back into the couch.

_"Are you guys gonna find out what sex the babies are?"_ Joey asked

_"I never really thought about it"_ said Monica. She turned to Phoebe _"Pheeb's what made you decide to know what the triplet's were?"_ she asked

_"Well it wasn't up to me"_ replied Phoebe_ "Frank and Alice wanted to know"_

_"Oh...Ross what made you decide that you didn't want to know Carol was having a boy?"_ Monica asked her brother

_"I guess I just wanted it to be a surprise"_ replied Ross. He leaned over to whisper to Chandler _"If you do want it to be a surprise though don't tell Rachel"_

Rachel looked down a little guilty.

_"Again. I am sorry about letting it slip"_ she said _"But it was like four years ago. Get over it"_

_"Oh, now I don't know what I want"_ Monica sighed as she folder her arms.

_"Well, Honey if you did know then you could organise and plan everything"_ said Rachel

_"Yeah"_ Monica agreed, a little more upbeat.

_"What about you?"_ Joey asked Chandler _"Do you want to know?"_

Chandler thought for a moment and then shook his head.

_"No"_ he said _"I like the idea of it being a surprise"_

Monica turned to Chandler for the first time since moving away from him.

_"Really?"_ she asked

_"Well, yeah. Just imagine when the Doctor hands you our first baby and says 'Congratulations. You have a healthy...whatever' And we're having twins so we get to be surprised twice"_ Chandler explained

_"But, Chandler what happens if we go shopping for girl's and we have boy's?"_ Monica asked him

_"You could have a boy and a girl"_ suggested Ross

_"Look I said that I didn't want to know...But Mon, if you do that's okay"_ said Chandler

Monica thought for a minute. Then she smiled and moved over to her boyfriend once again. She placed one hand on his knee and the other on his shoulder.

_"I want it to be a surprise too"_ she said

_"Are you sure?"_ he asked, moving her hand from his shoulder to hold in his own hand.

_"Yes. I want to find out when I first hold our children"_ said Monica _"I want to share it with you"_

Chandler smiled and they kissed.

_"Can we know?"_ Rachel asked, interrupting the couple's kiss

_"No"_ both Chandler and Monica replied

_"Well how am I going to go shopping for the babies then?"_ Rachel asked with a pout

_"You were gonna go shopping for them?"_ asked Monica, a little shocked but completely happy at the same time.

_"Of course"_ replied Rachel

_"Awe"_ sighed Monica

_"Mon"_ said Chandler

_"What?"_ she asked looking over at him _"I'm not gonna change my mind. Don't worry. I just think that it's sweet"_

_"Yeah...me too"_ said Chandler

_"So what are you guys going to do about shopping for the babies?"_ Ross asked

_"Well, I guess we could just buy a few things. Make sure we buy colours that both boy's and girl's can wear"_ said Chandler

_"So, no Pink?"_ Phoebe asked

_"Exactly"_ said Chandler

He leaned closer to Monica and gently kissed her temple. Monica smiled and snuggled closer against him.

_"Hey, Mon weren't you mad at Chandler a minute ago?"_ Joey asked

_"Thanks man"_ Chandler hissed sarcastically

_"No, Joey's right. I am mad at you"_ Monica told Chandler firmly

_"Babe, I'm sorry"_ Chandler apologised. He grabbed both her hands "_When I said I was scared, I just meant that...well...sometime's I still worry about you. Don't forget that you still have that...um Toxey thing"_

_"Toxemia" _Monica corrected

_"Yes, that. So I'm sorry"_

_"Okay"_ Monica said as she kissed him gently. She then looked his watch _"We better get going"_

_"Yeah, alright"_ said Chandler

Chandler stood up first, then helped Monica to her feet.

_"Good luck, guys"_ Rachel said

The couple smiled and then left the coffee house.

**TBC**


	26. The one with the babies first kicks

**PART TWEENTY-SIX - The one with the babies first kicks.**

Weeks later.

Chandler walked into Rachel and Joey's apartment one afternoon. Joey was watching TV and Rachel was reading a gossip magazine at the counter.

_"Hello children"_ Chandler said, closing the door behind him.

_"Hey Chandler. What are you doing over here?"_ Rachel asked

_"I..uh... had a fight with, Mon"_ he replied _"She kicked me out"_

Joey turned off the TV and turned his chair around to face Chandler and Rachel

_"She kicked you out of the apartment?"_ Joey asked in shock

Chandler nodded and then rested his arms against the counter.

_"What did you do?"_ Rachel asked

_"Well I must have just said the wrong thing"_ replied Chandler_ "But it was the most stupidest fight I've ever had"_

_"It's probably just her hormones, Man"_ offered Joey

_"Yeah I know"_ said Chandler.

The door opened and Chandler looked over, hoping that it was Monica but it was just Ross and Phoebe.

_"Hey guys"_ said Ross

_"Do you guys know what's wrong with Monica?"_ Phoebe asked_ "She has the door chain on. We couldn't get in"_

_"Oh yeah, that's to keep me out"_ said Chandler

_"What did you do?"_ Ross asked

_"We had this fight and..."_ Chandler began

_"...A fight!"_ exclaimed Ross _"About what?"_

_"I'm not really sure"_ Chandler said, sighing sadly.

_"Alright. Tell us what happened"_ said Rachel

_"Maybe we can tell you how to fix it"_ added Phoebe

* * *

It was a nice afternoon. Monica was sitting on the sofa, reading a Cosmo magazine while Chandler sat in his bark-a-lounge reading a comic book.

_"Honey"_ Monica said softly

_"Hhmm"_ Chandler murmured in reply

_"Do you like my breasts?"_ she asked

That got his attention. He dropped the comic on his lap and looked at her. She too and dropped her magazine. She rested it on her pregnant stomach. She was looking down at her breasts. He grinned at her.

_"I love your breasts, babe. I love everything about you. I think you're gorgeous"_ Chandler told her.

He meant every word. She was perfect. And he was obviously getting better at saying the right thing. At least he thought he was. He was wrong.

* * *

_"That's so sweet"_ Rachel said

Rachel, Joey, Phoebe and Ross where all listening to Chandler's story.

_"Yeah. But dude you're meant to be telling us about a fight"_ said Joey

_"I am"_ said Chandler

_"It doesn't sound like it"_ said Ross

_"It sound's like you said the perfect thing"_ said Phoebe

Both Rachel and Phoebe were smiling at Chandler. They couldn't believe how sweet he was. Somehow Chandler had become the kind of guy they would love to date. Well not Chandler himself but...well...

_"That's what I thought"_ said Chandler_ "That I said the perfect thing. But obviously I was wrong..."_

* * *

Chandler smiled at Monica.

_"I don't think you do"_ said Monica, with a slight frown.

Chandler looked at her. He was completely confused. He was about to ask her what she meant when she continued talking.

_"In fact"_ she said angrily _"You don't!"_ she yelled, glaring at him. _"You wish I had bigger breast, 'cos you think bigger breasts are better"_

_"Mon, I..."_ Chandler said. He gapped at her. Too shocked to move.

_"Your just like all men"_ Monica said angrily, Her voice raised _"You just want women with big breasts!"_

* * *

_"There's no way to win that argument"_ Chandler told his friends.

They all looked at him with sympathy. They all had had a little run in with Monica when she had a severe mood swing.

_"Well what happened then?"_ Phoebe asked

_"She burst into tears. Threw a cushion at me. Yelled some more and then she told me to get out"_ replied Chandler. He inwardly grimaced at the memory

_"And you just left?"_ Ross asked

_"You guys didn't see her. She was really upset by the whole thing. I just figured I'd hang out here for a few hours"_ said Chandler

_"I can't believe you of all people, aren't running away by Monica's craziness"_ said Phoebe to Chandler

_"Sometimes I can't believe it either"_ said Chandler

_"Well I think you're handling it very well"_ said Rachel

Chandler gave her a small smile but then looked sad again. Rachel patted his arm comforting him.

_"Hey, do you think if you had agreed with her, she wouldn't have cried?"_ Joey asked after a minute

_"I don't want to think about it"_ said Chandler _"Damn hormones"_

_"Maybe you should buy her something"_ Ross suggested _"You know, flowers or chocolates"_

_"I'm afraid she might see that as an insult"_ Chandler told him

_"Really?"_ asked Joey

Chandler shrugged _"Depends on her mood"_ he said

_"Just think. If you hadn't had knocked her up she wouldn't be like this"_ said Phoebe

_"Meh, small price to pay"_ said Chandler

_"Don't worry Man"_ said Joey _"She'll come round"_

Just then the apartment door swung opened and Monica hurried in. Tears rolling down her face. Without a word she walked over to Chandler and threw her arms around his neck. They stumbled back a step, with Chandler bumping his back into the counter. After the shock of having her enter the apartment wore off, Chandler hugged her back. She started to cry against his neck.

_"I'm sorry Chandler"_ Monica sobbed

Chandler ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed her back. He could feel her tears as they trickled down onto his shirt.

_"It's okay, Babe."_ Chandler whispered _"Don't worry about it"_

_"No, no. I was such a bitch. I don't deserve you"_ Monica continued to sob.

With some difficulty, Chandler pulled Monica away from him but still kept his arms around her.

_"Honey, that's what I say about you everyday"_ he said, giving her a warm smile.

He reached up and brushed her tears away with his thumbs. Leaning over, he kissed her forehead gently.

_"I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sor--"_ Monica began

Chandler placed a finger over her mouth and she stopped talking.

_"It's really okay. Don't worry about it"_ Chandler told her_ "I love you"_

_"I love you too"_

Phoebe, Ross and Rachel looked on in awe as the coupled kissed and then hugged. Joey however seemed confused. He still wasn't sure how a women could go from cursing your name to loving you in just a matter of hours.

Suddenly both Chandler and Monica pulled away from each other. They both gaped at one another. Their expressions completely shocked.

_"Guys what is it?"_ Rachel asked

Monica and Chandler ignored her and continued to stare at each other.

_"Guys?"_ said Rachel

_"Did...did you feel that?"_ Chandler asked Monica

_"Yes"_ she replied slowly

_"Has that ever..."_ began Chandler

_"...No"_ Monica replied.

_"Wow"_ said Chandler as he sighed happily

_"What?"_ asked Phoebe _"What's going on?"_

Chandler and Monica had grins spread across their faces from ear to ear. Chandler looked down at her swollen belly and placed his hands over it. Monica gasped.

_"Okay someone please tell us what's going on?"_ Rachel demanded

_"The babies just kicked"_ Chandler announced proudly

_"Really?"_ Ross asked

Everyone got up and gathered around the couple.

_"Yep"_ replied Chandler_ "For the first time"_

_"That's so great"_ cooed Rachel

_"I know"_ exclaimed Monica

_"Can we feel?"_ Joey asked

_"Yeah, just let me sit down"_ said Monica

Chandler led her over to Joey's bark-a-lounge. She sat down and everyone gathered around her and placed their hands on her stomach.

_"That feel's really weird"_ said Rachel

_"I can't feel it"_ Joey winged

_"That's because they're kicking my insides"_ said Monica

_"Yeah it does get annoying after a while"_ said Phoebe

_"Don't tell me that"_ Monica said as she rubbed her belly

_"I think it's great"_ said Chandler

_"I know. It's like having your first glimpse of the babies"_ said Ross

Monica turned to Chandler and smiled.

_"Thankyou"_ she said before kissing his lips gently

_"What for?"_ Chandler asked

_"Getting me pregnant"_ Monica said, with a grin

_"The pleasure was all mine"_ said Chandler_ "I'd do it again in a flash"_

He gave her a quick peck on the lips. Joey grinned at the couple.

_"Yeah baby"_ Joey said, nodding suggestively.

_"Dude"_ Ross warned

The girls giggled at Joey.

_"So Mon, honey have you guys thought of any names yet?"_ Rachel asked

_"Well I kinda like Malcolm for a boy"_ replied Monica

_"Me too"_ said Chandler

_"So does this mean that we can go into you're apartment now?"_ Phoebe asked Monica

Monica nodded.

Chandler helped her up and they all went across the hall.

**TBC**


	27. The one where the boy's paint

**PART TWEENTY-SEVEN - The one where the boy's paint.**

2 weeks later.

Monica had somehow gotten Ross and Joey to agree to help Chandler paint the nursery on a Friday night. She had also gotten Rachel and Phoebe to agree to help her set up the cribs. The only problem was that Monica couldn't decide on a colour.

It was six o'clock and Joey was getting anxious to leave. As was Phoebe.

_"What's taking so long?"_ Joey asked Chandler

Chandler, Joey and Ross were all standing around in the nursery. They had two tins of paint. Light blue and pale green.

_"You know, Mon. This room has to be perfect"_ said Chandler

_"I just wish she's pick a colour already"_ said Ross

_"Yeah"_ agreed Joey _"Come on, Man. It's Friday night"_

_"If you guys don't wanna be here then leave"_ Monica said as she entered the room, carrying a tray of drinks._ "And I'll pant the room myself"_

_"Oh no you won't" _said Chandler, taking the tray off her. _"The paint fumes aren't good for the babies"_

Monica sighed and moved closer to Chandler.

_"Sorry, Monica"_ said Ross _"We promised we'd paint the room so we will"_

Joey nodded along as Ross spoke. Monica looked at them and grinned triumphantly

_"Good"_ said Monica _"Oh and I've decided I want the room to be light blue. What do you think, Chandler?"_

_"I like that idea"_ he replied

_"Okay"_ Monica said. _"Well have fun"_

She kissed Chandler's cheek before leaving the room. When she was gone, Chandler turned to his friends.

_"Thanks guys. I owe you one"_ he said

Monica walked into her living room to see that Rachel and Phoebe had abandoned the cribs and were in the kitchen.

_"Guys"_ Monica exclaimed_ "You're meant to be helping me here"_

_"We know, Honey. But isn't this something that Chandler should be doing?"_ Rachel asked

Monica laughed and walked over to them.

_"I love Chandler but he's not really good at this kind of thing"_ said Monica

_"Mon, this is boring"_ said Phoebe

_"Well, I'm sorry"_ Monica said, irritated.

She turned around and stomped over to the couch and sat down. She started to cry.

_"First the guys don't want to help and now...Now my best friends don't want to help"_ Monica cried to herself

_"We're sorry Honey"_ said Rachel

Both Rachel and Phoebe joined Monica on the sofa.

_"If you really want us to help, we'll help"_ said Phoebe

_"Thankyou"_ Monica said as she wiped her tears.

Phoebe and Rachel went back to building the cribs. After a ten minutes, Monica stood up.

_"I'm gonna make everyone dinner"_ she announced

_"Should you be doing that?"_ Rachel asked

_"I think the question is would Chandler allow her"_ Phoebe said to Rachel

_"Yes. And yes"_ said Monica

An hour later and the boy's had painted three walls. Joey had gotten most of the paint on his clothes. Ross was always correcting the others and how they were painting. Chandler was just trying to make sure that everything was perfect.

_"So only two months to go"_ Joey said to Chandler_ "Are you getting nervous"_

_"Everyday"_ replied Chandler

_"What?"_ asked Ross _"Does, uh Monica know?"_

_"Relax. I'm not going to freak out and leave or anything"_ Chandler assured his girlfriend's brother

_"So why are you so worried?"_ Ross asked.

The painting temporarily forgotten.

_"Come on guy's it's me. I'm the guy that left a baby on a bus"_ said Chandler _"The guy who can't handle too much responsibility"_ he shrugged _"I don't really have the best father figure as a guide. So yeah I'm nervous. Nervous that I'm not gonna be a good Dad"_

_"Have you talked to Monica about this?"_ asked Ross

_"Yeah we've talked"_ replied Chandler

_"Well what did she say?"_ asked Joey

_"She say's I'll learn to be a good parent. That she will too"_ said Chandler

_"Well there, you see"_ Ross said happily_ "You'll make a great Dad"_

_"I'm not so sure" _said Chandler

_"Look, you obviously love Monica"_ said Ross

_"And the babies"_ added Joey

_"Right. Trust me I felt the same way with Ben. And I don't get to see him all the time"_ said Ross

_"I know. Every parent feels this way. I'm just really glad that I have Monica"_ Chandler said

They hugged each other for a moment and then continued painting. They just finished the last wall when Monica knocked on the door.

_"Guy's can I come in?"_ she asked

_"Uh...not yet"_ said Chandler _"Paint's not dry"_

_"Oh okay"_ said Monica _"Well dinner's ready"_

_"Ooh food" _Joey said excitedly as he walked out.

Ross followed. Chandler stayed behind and looked over their handy work. All he could see was what the room would look like once his children were in it. He smiled as he walked out to join the others.

Later that night, after everyone had gone home. Monica had convinced Chandler to let her look at the room.

_"Now if you don't like it I'll re-paint it"_ he said

_"Chandler, I'm sure you guys know how to..."_ Monica trailed off as she entered the room.

_"Mon?"_

_"It's beautiful"_ she sighed.

She walked over to him and they shared a short kiss.

_"I can't wait to be a Dad"_ Chandler told her, rubbing her belly

_"I can't wait to be a Mom either"_ she said _"Can we bring the cribs in?"_ she asked excitedly

_"If I move them now, by myself I might brake them"_ he told her_ "Or scratch up the floor"_

_"Okay. Thankyou so much for being here and doing all this"_

Chandler smiled and grabbed her hand.

_"Let's go to bed"_ he said.

They walked out of the nursery and went to bed.

**TBC**


	28. The one where they try 2 decide on names

**PART TWEENTY-EIGHT - The one where they try to decide on names.**

_"...Brian?"_

_"No...Amy?"_

_"No...Alexandra?"_

_"Maybe. This is so hard"_ said Monica

_"I know"_ agreed Chandler

Chandler and Monica were sitting in their apartment late one afternoon. They were both sitting on the sofa with Monica's feet in Chandler's lap. He rubbed her feet as they tried think of two boy's names and two girl's names.

_"Do you think we should have thought about this stuff before?"_ She asked

_"I don't think it matters. As long as we decide after the babies are born"_ said Chandler

_"I guess so"_

_"We could call them B1 and B2"_ Chandler joked

Monica pushed her heel down against him and he wince in pain.

_"That's not funny"_ she said

_"Sorry, sorry. Won't happen again"_

_"Better not"_ she warned

_"Okay so back to names. I'm guessing we're not naming them after anyone we know?"_ Chandler asked

_"Well I was thinking that if we had a boy we could name him Jack. After my Dad"_ said Monica

_"Jack Geller the second"_ said Chandler _"Hhmm. I like that"_

_"So do we have a boy name?"_

_"Yeah. We have one"_

_"Okay so what about Michelle?"_

_"No...How about Kane?"_

_"No...Chloe?"_

_"No...oh wait. I actually like Chloe"_

Suddenly Joey walked into the apartment.

_"Who's Chloe?"_ he asked_ "Is she hot?"_

_"It's no one Joe" _replied Chandler

_"We're just thinking of baby names"_ added Monica

_"Well you know what a great name is. Joey"_ Joey said with a grin.

_"No"_ both Monica and Chandler said together.

Joey pouted and went to the fridge. Monica turned back around to Chandler.

_"What about Jamie?"_ she asked

_"Boy or Girl?"_ asked Chandler

_"Girl"_

_"That sounds nice"_

_"Hey Mon, how long till you have the babies?"_ Joey asked from the kitchen.

_"Six weeks"_ said Monica. _"I can't wait"_

_"Tired of being pregnant"_ said Joey

_"Yes and I can't wait to see my babies"_ Monica told him

Chandler smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

At seven o'clock, Chandler had joined Joey at the table. They played cards while Monica rested on the couch.

The phone rang and Monica answered it.

_"Hello"_ she said

_"Hey it's me"_ replied Ross

_"What's up?"_ she asked

_"Well I just thought I'd let you know that Carol and Susan wanted to know if you would like some of Ben's old things?"_ Ross asked

_"Oh that would be really great"_ said Monica

_"Okay well I'll let them know tomorrow. Good night sis"_

_"Good night Ross"_

Monica hung up and turned to look at Chandler and Joey.

_"Was that Ross?"_ Chandler asked, knowing full well that it was

_"Yes. Carol's gonna give us some of Ben's old things"_ said Monica

_"Oh great"_ said Chandler

As Chandler talked, Joey leaned over to look at his cards. But Chandler caught him.

_"Hey!"_ Chandler yelled and Joey moved back.

Monica laughed and turned back around. Then something outside caught her eye. It was lightly snowing.

_"Hey guys, look. It's snowing"_ she said

_"Really?"_ asked Joey

The guys stood up and walked over to the window.

_"Oh it really is"_ said Chandler

They stayed at the window for a few minutes.

_"Okay well you two have fun watching the snow"_ said Monica and she stood up _"I'm gonna..."_ she stopped

_"What?"_ Joey asked without looking

Chandler however had heard a strange noise. He looked back and saw that Monica had fainted. He raced over to her and tried to wake her up.

_"Monica!"_ he said _"Mon, Mon Honey. Wake up"_

_"What's wrong?"_ Joey asked concerned

_"I...I don't know"_ replied Chandler _"Call an ambulance"_ he ordered

Joey grabbed the phone and dialled 911. Meanwhile Chandler tried everything he could to wake Monica up. He was terrified that something would happen to her. Or to their babies.

_"Please be okay. Please be okay"_

**TBC**


	29. The one after Monica faints

**PART TWEENTY-NINE - The one after Monica faints.**

Monica woke up and looked around. The first thing she noticed was Chandler watching her.

_"Chandler?"_ she asked

Chandler let out a breath and nodded.

_"I'm here"_ he replied _"How are you feeling?"_ he asked

Monica slowly sat up and Chandler grabbed her hand.

_"A bit tired...and weak"_ she replied

_"Do you remember what happened?"_ Chandler asked

_"Um...We were at home. With Joey...and it started snowing and...and that's all"_ said Monica

_"Yeah. You fainted. Joe and I brought you here"_

Monica then noticed that she was in a hospital and her worst fears came to mind.

_"The babies"_ she cried _"Chandler what about..."_

_"They're okay"_ he assured her quickly _"It's you the doctor's are worried about"_

Monica sighed and squeezed Chandler's hand.

_"So what's going on?"_ Monica asked

_"Doctor Flinn's run some test. She should be back soon"_ he replied

He leaned forward and kissed her hair and then her cheek.

_"You really scared me there"_ he said

_"Scared me too"_ she replied

They both started to rub her large belly as they shared a short kiss.

_"Oh um, Joey's called the others. They should be here soon. Unless you don't want them to come"_ said Chandler

_"No. I do"_ Monica replied

Fifteen minutes later the Doctor walked in.

_"Hello Monica"_ Dr. Flinn greeted _"How are you doing?"_

_"A bit anxious"_ replied Monica

_"What's going on?"_ Chandler asked

The Doctor started to explain to the couple what had happened. Monica had suffered from low blood sugar. The Doctor told them that Monica had to stick to a sticked diet while she was still pregnant. She had to get plenty of bed rest and absolutely no stress.

_"That's all?"_ Chandler asked after Dr. Flinn had finished.

_"Yes. Do that and everything will be fine"_ replied the Doctor

_"Thankyou. When can we go home?"_ Monica asked

_"As soon as your ready"_ said Dr. Flinn

_"Great"_ sighed Chandler

Dr. Flinn walked to the door and then turned around.

_"Oh, your friends are outside. They'd like to know if you would like to see them?"_ said the Doctor

_"Yeah"_ said Monica

The doctor smiled and left the room.

Chandler sat down beside Monica and kissed her forehead. They both looked up when there was a knock at the door.

_"Can we come in?"_ Rachel asked

_"Yes"_ replied Monica

_"Come in"_ said Chandler

Their four friends walked into the room. Ross came over and hugged his sister. Rachel and Phoebe also hugged Monica. Joey placed a hand on Chandler's shoulder.

_"How are you feeling?"_ Ross asked Monica

Monica shrugged a response and rested her head on Chandler's shoulder.

_"When can you go home?"_ Joey asked after Chandler had told them what the Doctor said.

_"Now. But I just wanna rest for a while. I don't really feel like taking a cab"_ said Monica

_"Well I have my taxi down stairs"_ said Phoebe_ "I'll take you guys home"_

_"You sure Pheebs?" _Chandler asked

_"Sure"_ said Phoebe. She turned to the others _"You guys good to take a cab?"_ she asked

_"Of course"_ replied Ross.

_"Thankyou Phoebe"_ said Monica _"Now do you guy's mind if I have a little rest?"_

Ross, Phoebe, Rachel and Joey all said goodbye. Phoebe told them to give her a yell when they were ready to go home.

Chandler stood up from the bed and pulled a chair over. He sat as close as he could to Monica and held her hand as she slept.

**TBC**


	30. The one where Monica goes into labour

**PART THIRTY - The one where Monica goes into labour.**

One day later.

Monica was sitting on the sofa in her pyjama's. She was reading a magazine. It had taken a lot of convincing for Chandler to let her stay in the living room.

After Phoebe had dropped them off at their apartment, Chandler had taken Monica straight to bed. The next day she had stayed in bed the whole morning. With Chandler getting her everything she needed. Then she got bored and Chandler had agreed that she could lay on the couch.

Everyone was sitting around the apartment.

Chandler was sitting on the couch and had Monica's feet in his lap. Joey and Phoebe were sitting on the floor, playing their version of chess on the coffee table. Rachel was sitting in Chandler's chair painting her nails. And Ross sat at the kitchen table reading.

It was still snowing outside.

_"Chandler, Honey"_ said Monica

_"Yeah?"_ he asked

_"Could you help me to the bedroom?"_ she asked

_"Sure. You alright?"_

_"I'm just tired"_

_"Okay"_

Monica moved her feet off of Chandler's lap to allow him to stand up. With the help of Ross they took Monica to the bedroom.

After getting Monica settled, Chandler joined the others.

_"So what do you guys wanna do?"_ Chandler asked the group

_"I don't know"_ said Joey

_"We could go to the coffee house?"_ Phoebe suggested

_"We can't leave Monica"_ said Chandler

_"Okay well...you stay here and we'll go"_ said Phoebe as she stood up.

_"But...but..."_ Chandler began

_"Don't worry"_ said Ross_ "I'll stay"_

_"Thanks man" _said Chandler

_"Okay well we'll see you guys later"_ said Rachel

Rachel, Joey and Phoebe all left. Chandler and Ross sat at the table.

_"I can't believe in six weeks you and Monica are going to have twins"_ said Ross

_"You and me both"_ said Chandler _"I'm gonna be a Dad"_

_"Scared?"_ Ross asked

Chandler nodded. _"I need a beer"_

He stood up and opened the fridge. He took a look and then frowned.

_"Damn"_ Chandler sighed _"Oh wait. I bet Joey has some"_

Ross stood up and they both walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Monica woke up feeling a bit hungry. 

_"Chandler?"_ she called out but got no reply.

She sighed and got out off bed to get herself a snack.

* * *

Chandler was about to unlock Rachel and Joey's apartment to let himself and Ross in when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They turned around to see Joey, Phoebe and Rachel coming towards them. 

_"Hey guys"_ said Rachel

_"What happened to the coffee house?"_ Ross asked

_"A blizzards starting"_ replied Rachel

_"We're just gonna hang out here"_ added Phoebe

_"What are you guys doing anyway?"_ Joey asked Chandler

_"Yeah what happened to not leaving Mon?"_ asked Phoebe suspiciously

Chandler gave her a look before saying _"We're just going over to borrow some beers"_

_"Sure you are"_ said Phoebe

Joey unlocked his door when they heard a noise from across the hall.

_"What's that?"_ Ross asked

_"I don't know"_ said Chandler _"No ones in there besides Monica..."_

_"What is she doing out of bed?"_ Rachel asked

_"I don't know"_ said Chandler

_"Go put her back"_ Phoebe said as she pushed Chandler towards his apartment.

_"Alright, alright"_ Chandler said.

* * *

Chandler walked into his apartment to see Monica in the kitchen. She had a bowl in her hands. 

_"What are you doing?"_ he asked

She jumped in surprise and dropped the bowl. It smashed on the ground and the cereal that was inside went everywhere.

_"Don't do that"_ she snapped

He ignored her comment and walked over to her, stepping over the mess.

_"What are you doing out of bed?"_ he asked

_"I was hungry"_ she replied

_"Why didn't you ask me to get you something?"_ Chandler asked

_"I did. But you weren't here"_ She said, jabbing a finger against his chest

_"Alright I was over at Joey's. I'm sorry. Now will you please get back into bed?"_ He asked _"Doctor's orders remember. Plenty of bed rest"_

_"Chandler bed rest doesn't actually mean..."_ she began

Chandler stopped her _"...Yes it does. Now go back and relax"_

Monica smiled and kissed him slightly.

_"Okay"_ she said

_"Thankyou"_ said Chandler

Monica paused and looked at the mess on the floor. Chandler saw her look and started moving her towards the bedroom.

_"Go to bed"_ he said _"I don't want you to get stressed out"_

She turned around and looked at him. Raising an eye brow.

_"Like that mess on the floor's not going to stress me out?"_ she asked

Chandler looked at the mess and then back at her.

_"Well...I'll clean it up"_ he said

She nodded and walked back into the bedroom. Chandler sighed and went over to the kitchen. He grabbed a dust pan just as his friends walked in. Joey and Ross each carrying a carton of beer. Rachel and Phoebe had brought over a bottle of Rachel's wine.

_"What happened?"_ Joey asked

_"Mon, was getting a snack"_ replied Chandler.

Hours later.

It was now dark and the storm outside had gotten worse. Monica was asleep in her room while the other's sat in the living room, drinking and watching TV.

_"Chandler!"_ Monica yelled out suddenly

Chandler jumped up, knocking his beer on the floor. He ran into the bed room.

Monica was sitting up in bed panting.

_"What is it?"_ he asked in a panic_ "Do you need anything? Are you alright?"_ he asked

_"Chandler!"_ she yelled again and he stopped talking_ "My water just broke"_

Chandler's eye's went wide and his mouth hung open. He looked from her to the door and back again.

_"But you...but, but"_ he started to ramble

_"Yes keep doing that Chandler. That helps"_ Monica yelled as she started to get out of bed.

Snapping out of it slightly, Chandler went over and grabbed her arm. Lowering her back onto the bed.

_"Okay. I'm calm. What do we do?"_ He asked

_"I don't know"_ she snapped_ "This isn't supposed to happen for another six weeks. I can't have these babies now"_

_"It's okay. It's okay"_ Chandler assured her.

Monica started to cry just as a contraction hit her. She reached out for Chandler's hand and squeezed it. Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Ross came in.

_"What's going on? We heard yelling"_ Ross asked

_"Monica's in labour"_ said Chandler

_"What!"_ Yelled Ross _"Are...are you sure?"_

Monica glared at her brother as another contraction hit. Chandler gave Ross a look and pleaded a silent 'Help'. Ross nodded.

_"I'll go call the ambulance"_ said Ross.

* * *

Ross raced into the living room and grabbed the phone. 

_"What's going on?"_ Phoebe asked

_"Monica's in labour"_ said Ross

_"What?"_ yelled Joey

_"Oh my god"_ said Rachel.

Joey, Phoebe and Rachel all ran into Monica and Chandler's bed room.

* * *

Monica was standing up, panting. Chandler stood behind her, holding her hands. 

_"Oh my god, Monica are you okay?"_ Rachel asked as she raced to her best friends side

_"No"_ Monica yelled back.

_"Shh"_ Chandler tried to sooth.

_"What can we do?"_ Joey asked

Chandler was about to say something when Ross ran into the room. He had the phone resting on his chest.

_"We've got a problem"_ said Ross

_"What?"_ asked Phoebe

_"The roads are all blocked"_ answered Ross_ "The ambulance can't get here"_

_"What?"_ Both Chandler and Monica yelled.

**TBC**


	31. The one with the home birth

_**Authors notes - **Hey everyone. Thanks for all the feedback. I'm glad that people like it. Leondra to answer your question there's no real reason why this fic is called 'Butterfly' I just couldn't think of a title and then I was listening to Delta Goodrem's album 'Innocent eyes' and her song 'Butterfly' came on and I just thought…Yeah that'll_ _do._

**_PART THIRTY-ONE - The one with the home birth._**

Half and hour later.

Ross was talking to the paramedic on the phone. He had been getting instructions on how to deal with the labour. First they had gotten Monica out of her wet clothes. She then sat on the couch as Phoebe and Rachel re-made her bed. Monica and Chandler were now sitting on their bed. Joey brought over some towels and warm water. Everyone was doing whatever Ross told them.

_"Alright, Um Monica how far apart are your contractions?"_ Ross asked his little sister

_"Ten seconds"_ she replied

Chandler, who had been timing each contraction looked over at Ross.

_"One minute"_ Chandler said, correcting Monica

Monica groaned as Ross went back to the phone.

_"What?"_ Ross asked the paramedic.

_"What, what?"_ Monica demanded

_"Um...you uh, you have to...uh"_ Ross stuttered

_"Damn it Geller, what?"_ said Phoebe, grabbing Ross' shoulders.

_"Monica, you have to start pushing"_ said Ross

_"No...I - I can't"_ said Monica

_"You can do this, Babe"_ said Chandler _"Just remember all those lamez classes"_

_"Those classes teach you how to breath, Chandler. Not deliver a baby!"_ Monica snapped at her boyfriend

_"Wait...who's going to deliver the babies?"_ Rachel asked

_"I'm not doing it"_ said Ross _"That's my sister. It's too weird"_

_"Phoebe should do it"_ Monica said suddenly

_"What?"_ everybody asked

_"Well I - I want Ch-Chandler by my side"_ Monica said through her pain _"Ross c-can't because he's my brother. I don't feel com-comfortable with Joey being down...there. So it's either Rachel or Phoebe"_

_"Well why not me?"_ Rachel asked

_"No offence Rachel, but Phoebe is a little tougher than you. I'm sor-sorry"_ said Monica

_"I don't know"_ said Phoebe

_"Look, Pheebs. I know that we're asking a lot here"_ said Chandler _"But we really need your help. Please, please help us deliver our children"_

Phoebe looked at the couple on the bed. Then she looked at her other friends. Each one of them were still in shock.

_"Okay"_ said Phoebe _"I'll help"_

_"Thankyou. I love you"_ said Monica

Ten minutes later.

Monica was sitting up on her bed with Chandler sitting behind her, holding her hands. Phoebe was at the end of the bed ready to deliver the babies. Joey and Rachel were at either side of Monica, trying to comfort her and Ross was standing to the side talking on the phone.

_"Okay. Phoebe can you see a head?"_ Ross asked

_"Yes, I can see it"_ Phoebe exclaimed

_"That means it's time to push"_ Ross told Monica

Monica pushed with all her might. She cried as she pushed.

_"One more push, Monica"_ said Phoebe

_"I can't"_ Monica said, shaking her head_ "It's too hard"_

_"Sweetheart. You can do this"_ said Chandler.

He squeezed her hands and kissed her temple.

_"I love you"_ Monica whispered

_"I love you too"_ said Chandler _"Now are you ready to push?"_ he asked

She nodded and pushed with all she had.

Suddenly the room was filled with a baby's cry.

_"We have a girl!"_ Phoebe announced excitedly.

Phoebe lifted the baby up for her parents to see. Monica and Chandler looked at their daughter in awe.

_"We have a daughter"_ Chandler said happily

_"Wow you guys"_ sighed Rachel

_"She's beautiful"_ added Joey_ "And covered in really gross stuff"_

_"Cut the cord" _said Ross

Joey grabbed a scissors that Ross had gotten and cut the umbilical cord.

_"Rachel come here"_ Ross said

Rachel went over to Ross and he told her to take the baby and clean her up. Rachel did as she was told. Ross stood next to her and talked her through each step.

Meanwhile, Phoebe instructed Monica to push again.

Soon they heard another cry.

_"We have another girl!"_ Phoebe yelled.

_"Another girl"_ Monica repeated breathlessly

_"Wow"_ said Chandler.

The couple looked at their second child. Their daughter. Again Joey cut the cord and Phoebe handed the baby over to Rachel to clean up. Phoebe took the first baby and wrapped it in a baby blanket then Rachel did the same with the second child.

Once Rachel was done she handed the baby to her parents. Phoebe did the same with the other one.

Monica held a baby in each arm and Chandler leaned over her and grabbed held her around the waist.

_"Hey there"_ Chandler whispered to his new twin daughters

_"They're perfect Chandler"_ said Monica

_"Congratulations you guys"_ said Rachel

All their friends gathered around the couple and looked at the new family in awe.

_"We have two daughters"_ said Chandler _"Thankyou"_

_"No"_ sighed Monica _"Thankyou"_

Monica leaned back slightly and kissed the love of her life as she held their children in her arms.

_"I love you Monica. So much"_ said Chandler

_"I love you too, Chandler"_ replied Monica

TBC


	32. The one with the perfect names

**PART THIRTY-TWO - The one with the perfect names.**

2 and a half hours later.

Monica was sitting up in a bed in a private hospital room. The storm had cleared fifteen minutes after Monica had given birth and the paramedics arrived shortly after. They loaded Monica and the babies into the ambulance. Chandler was by her side the whole time. The others caught a taxi to the hospital.

As soon as they had gotten to the hospital, Monica and the babies had a few tests run on them. Making sure they were okay. Monica was fine, just a little tired. After all she had just given birth to twins. Although the babies were six weeks premature they seemed fine. They were small due to their early birth and Dr. Flinn insisted in keeping both Mother and children under observation for a few days.

Chandler was standing next to the bed. His hand on Monica's shoulder. They watched as Rachel and Joey cooed over the babies they held. Phoebe looked over Joey's shoulder, waiting for her turn. Ross had gone to call his parents to tell them what had happened.

_"Hello little one"_ Rachel said happily _"I'm your aunty Rachel"_

_"Hey we get to be aunts"_ said Phoebe, looking over at Rachel

_"Guys. What about Ben?"_ Monica said as she tried not to laugh.

_"Oh yeah. I knew that"_ said Phoebe.

_"They're just so cute"_ said Joey. _"And so small...I don't see how you were so big"_ he said to Monica

_"Joey!"_ All three girls yelled, with frowns on their faces.

_"What?"_ Joey asked baffled

Chandler shook his head and walked over to Rachel.

_"Come to Daddy, Darling''"_ He said as he gently as took the baby that Rachel was holding.

Monica smiled at him and he returned it.

_"Joey...Let me have a hold"_ Phoebe wined

Joey reluctantly handed the baby over to Phoebe.

_"She so cute"_ Phoebe as she made kissing noises "_I think this one's my favourite"_

_"You can't have a favourite, Pheebs"_ said Monica

_"Yeah, Phoebe. You're a twin. Did you like it when people favoured Ursula over you?"_ Chandler asked

_"Oh, right. Well...I didn't really mean it"_ said Phoebe

_"Can I have my daughter, Please?"_ Monica asked Phoebe

Phoebe frowned but handed the baby to her Mother.

_"Hey beautiful"_ Monica said quietly to her baby.

Chandler walked over and sat down on the bed next to Monica. Both parents holding their children lovingly.

Just then Ross came into the room.

_"Hey guys"_ he greeted everyone

_"Hey. Did you get in touch with Mum and Dad?"_ Monica asked Ross

_"Yeah. They said they're gonna drop by tomorrow morning"_ said Ross _"They wanted me to give you this"_

Ross leaned over and kissed Monica's cheek and then gave her a hug.

_"So did Judy freak out when you told her about the home birth?"_ Phoebe asked Ross

_"Well I told Dad. But I could hear Mum in the background. I couldn't make out what she was saying"_ replied Ross

_"Well I don't care what she thinks"_ said Monica _"I'm a Mother. And that's all that matters"_

Chandler grinned and kissed Monica's forehead.

_"Whoa...Look how late it is"_ Phoebe said as she pointed to the clock on the wall.

It was way past midnight but no one wanted to leave the hospital yet. Everyone looked at the clock and then back at the Family on the bed.

_"You guy's are so lucky"_ sighed Rachel

_"Yeah"_ agreed Ross _"They're really beautiful"_ he said, talking about his nieces.

_"Of course they are. They take after their Mother"_ said Chandler

Monica smiled and blushed.

_"Oh have you guy's thought of any names yet?"_ Joey asked suddenly

_"Well... we had some picked out but we decided against them"_ said Monica

_"So no new ones?"_ Rachel asked

_"No..."_ said Monica

_"Actually..."_ Chandler said at the same time.

Monica turned to Chandler, confused.

_"You have an idea for names?"_ She asked

_"Well, it only came to me after they were born"_ replied Chandler

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_ Monica asked

Chandler shrugged and said _"I didn't know if they were good enough. But now...I kinda do"_

_"Well what are they?"_ Phoebe demanded.

Everyone moved closer to the bed. Joey placed an arm around Rachel's shoulders as they stood to one side. Phoebe and Ross also hugged each other on the other side of the bed.

_"Okay"_ said Chandler taking a deep breath. _"I was thinking this little one..."_ he gestured to the baby that Monica was holding _"...could be named Liljana and her sister..."_ He paused and looked down at the baby in his own arms _"...could be named Kaylee"_

_"That's beautiful"_ said Rachel as she brought her hands to her mouth.

Monica had tears in her eyes as she looked at Chandler. She didn't know what to say.

Chandler began to get nervous. _"What do you think?"_ he asked

_"I...I..."_ she stuttered _"They're perfect"_ she said

_"Really?"_ Chandler asked with a grin

_"Yes"_ said Monica

Chandler leaned over and kissed Monica passionately. They only pulled away when their daughters started to squirm. They pulled back and smiled at their babies.

_"Maybe we should ask them?"_ Chandler suggested

Monica nodded and said_ "Sure"_

_"What do you think?"_ Chandler asked his children_ "Do you like the names Liljana and Kaylee Geller?"_ he asked

_"Bing"_ said Monica

_"Huh?"_ Chandler asked confused

_"I want their last name to be Bing"_ Monica explained _"Like their Father"_

_"Are you sure?" _Chandler asked, completely surprised

_"You are so cute"_ Monica said with a laugh.

_"I try"_ replied Chandler. He looked back at his children _"Okay. So what do you girls think about Kaylee and Liljana Bing?"_

Both babies gurgled in response.

_"We'll take that as a yes then, shall we"_ said Monica

_"I love you, Babe"_ said Chandler

_"I love you too"_ said Monica

The couple shared another kiss when suddenly Kaylee started to cry and then as if following her sister, Liljana started to cry as well.

_"They must be hungry"_ said Monica

_"Alright"_ Joey said with a grin. He couldn't wait for the breast feeding.

_"Dude"_ said Chandler_ "Leave"_

_"Fine"_ Joey huffed.

_"We better get going anyway"_ said Rachel

_"We'll see you guys tomorrow"_ added Ross.

One by one everyone hugged Monica and Chandler and kissed, the now crying babies. After they left Monica smiled at Chandler and they kissed quickly.

**TBC**


	33. The one with the morning after

**PART THIRTY-THREE - The one with the morning after.**

Monica walked out if the bathroom of her hospital room, drying her hair with a towel. She smiled when she saw Chandler leaning over the cradles as he watched their children sleep.

She slowly walked closer to him and whispered.

_"Hey"_

Chandler turned around and smiled_ "Hey. Have a nice shower?"_ he asked

Monica nodded. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. He placed his arms around her back. Chandler reached down and kissed her softly. Then they both turned to look at their daughters.

_"They look so peaceful"_ Monica commented

_"I know"_ Chandler agreed _"I could spend hours watching them sleep"_

_"I think you nearly were"_ said Monica

Chandler just smiled at her. He didn't make any jokes, or try to deny it. He was too happy. He had Monica, the women he loved and he had his two beautiful daughters, whom he loved more than he could ever describe.

_"I still can't believe that our friends delivered them"_ Monica said, bringing Chandler out of his thoughts.

_"Yeah me either"_ he agreed _"But it's going to be one hell of a story to tell them when their older"_

_"I guess. The whole thing just makes me think about how lucky we are to have friends like them"_ said Monica

_"Yep. They're great"_ said Chandler

There was a knock on the door and the couple turned around to see their four friends poking their heads in.

_"Can we come in?"_ Ross asked

_"Yes"_ Chandler replied as he waved them closer.

_"But keep it down"_ added Monica _"Kaylee and Liljana are asleep"_

_"Awe"_ sighed Rachel.

Rachel was carrying an over night bag full of Monica's things. They hadn't really packed everything in all the excitement of the birth. And since Monica was staying in hospital for a few days, she had asked Rachel to pack her a few things. Rachel dropped the bag next to the bed before going to look at the babies.

Everyone gathered around the sleeping babies.

_"Can we wake them up?"_ Joey asked

_"No"_ both Monica and Chandler hissed

_"They've been up most of the night. We want them to sleep until they're ready"_ Monica explained

Phoebe was looking at the twins very closely. She then squinted her eyes.

_"Uh, Pheebs...what are you doing?"_ Chandler asked

_"I'm trying to see if they're identical or not"_ replied Phoebe

Monica started looking from one baby to the other.

_"They're not identical"_ said Monica

_"How can you tell?"_ Ross asked

_"I'm their Mother. Of course I can tell"_ Monica told them

_"She's right. They are different"_ said Chandler

Monica realised that she was still holding a wet towel. She walked away from the group and hung in up in the bathroom. When she came out she sat down on the bed.

_"Ross, what time are Mum and Dad getting here?"_ Monica asked

Ross and everyone else turned around to face Monica. They all reluctantly moved away from the babies. All except Chandler who stood by them. He looked over at Monica but every now and then he'd look at the babies.

_"Dad didn't say"_ Ross replied _"Just some time in the morning"_

_"Okay"_ said Monica

_"You still sore?"_ Rachel asked her friend

Monica nodded _"Also tired"_ she said. She paused and grinned _"But I don't care. Because I'm a Mother"_

_"And a great one at that" _said Chandler, still looking at the babies.

_"Dude you know they're not gonna disappear if you stop looking at them"_ Joey said with a small laugh

_"I know"_ Chandler mumbled

_"Sweetie come here"_ Monica called out to Chandler. She raised her hands up and gestured him to join her.

Chandler looked over at Monica. He smiled and walked over to her. Taking her hands in his. He brought them up to his mouth and kissed them gently.

_"Whoever thought you weren't going to be a good Dad was a fool"_ Monica told him

_"That'd be me"_ said Chandler

_"Oh, but Honey you always knew you were a fool"_ Monica told him. A huge grin on her face.

Chandler grinned back and leaned forward.

_"A fool in love"_ he whispered before kissing her.

The kiss grew more passionate. Chandler reached his hands up and held Monica's face in his hands. The others start to get uncomfortable and Ross starts to clear his thought loudly.

_"Um guys... we're still in the room"_ said Phoebe, quite loudly

Monica and Chandler pulled away and blushed a little.

_"Sorry guys"_ said Monica

_"Oh Mon, I gotta get to work"_ Rachel said suddenly as she glanced at her watch

_"Really?"_ Monica asked sadly

_"Yeah"_ said Rachel

_"I better get to work too"_ said Ross

Ross hugged his sister and patted Chandler's shoulder.

_"We better get going too"_ Phoebe told Joey

Joey nodded and also hugged Monica. Rachel and Phoebe did the same. After they said goodbye to the babies they all turned to leave.

_"Do you guys need anything?"_ Ross asked Monica and Chandler

_"No, thanks"_ said Chandler

_"You guys have done enough"_ added Monica

_"Alright. Well we'll see you this afternoon"_ said Phoebe

_"Thanks again"_ said Monica

Just as their friends closed the door, Liljana and Kaylee began to cry.

Chandler walked over to his children and dragged their cradles over to the bed.

_"Do you think it's weird that they cry at the same time?"_ Chandler asked Monica, as he handed Kaylee to her.

_"Could be a twin thing"_ she replied

**TBC**


	34. The one Gellers meet their grandaughters

**PART THIRTY-FOUR - The one where the Geller's meet their granddaughters.**

It was 10:30am and Chandler and Monica where sitting in Monica's hospital room. They were holding their daughters, who were now wide awake.

_"Hey Mon?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you realise that if that drunk guy in London hadn't mistaken you for Ross' Mother, Kaylee and Liljana might not be here"_ said Chandler

Monica thought for a moment and then nodded.

_"Remind me to send him a thankyou basket"_ she joked. She suddenly snapped her head up to look at him, her eyes wide. _"What do you mean. Might?"_ she asked

Chandler shrugged and looked at her, shyly.

_"I don't know. I guess that...well...I guess I just like to think that we would have fallen in love and gotten together anyway"_ Chandler told her.

He was a little embarrassed to admit this to her. Yet he had thought about it since he realized that he loved her.

_"You are so sweet_" she told him

They smiled at each other when there was a knock at the door.

_"Ten dollars says I know who that is"_ Chandler mumbler.

The door opened and Judy and Jack Geller walked in.

_"Good Morning"_ Jack said happily

_"Easy money"_ Chandler whispered in Monica's ear.

_"Hey Mum. Hi Dad"_ Monica greeted her parents.

_"Hello Dear"_ said Judy _"Hi Chandler"_

_"Hey"_ Chandler said, half waving to them.

_"So where are they?"_ Jack asked _"Where are my granddaughters?"_

Monica smiled and gestured to the baby in her arms and the one in Chandler's.

_"They're right here"_ said Monica.

Jack and Judy walked closer and smiled down at their new grandchildren.

_"They are beautiful"_ said Judy _"You must be very proud"_

_"We are"_ said Chandler as he kissed Kaylee's forehead.

_"Well give us a hold"_ said Jack, holding his arms out.

Chandler carefully handed Kaylee to her grandfather while Monica placed Liljana in her grandmother's arms.

_"Hello"_ Judy cooed to the baby in her arms

_"So what are they're names?"_ Jack asked

_"Well this is Liljana..."_ Monica answered gesturing to the baby in Judy's arms _"...And that's Kaylee"_ she said looking at the baby in Jack's arms.

_"What wonderful names"_ said Judy _"How did you come up with them?"_ she asked Monica

_"Actually Chandler did. Aren't they perfect"_ said Monica

_"Absolutely"_ agreed Jack

_"Is their last name Geller or Bing?"_ asked Judy

_"Bing"_ replied Chandler _"Monica's idea"_ he added with a shrug

_"So Ross tells us that you had a home birth"_ Judy said after a few minutes

_"Yes. But it wasn't planned"_ said Monica

_"When are you able to take these little ones home?"_ Jack asked

_"Couple of days"_ replied Chandler

_"We're just here so the Doctors can keep an eye on us"_ Monica added

_"Well your Mother and I are very proud of you"_ Jack said happily

_"Yes"_ agreed Judy _"You and Chandler are going to be good parents. Just like Ross"_

Monica smiled at her parents. She didn't even care that her Mother was comparing her to Ross. All that she could think about was the fact that she was finally truly happy. She had a great boyfriend. Two cute little babies. Fantastic friends, who would do anything for her and she had parents that seemed over the moon about their new granddaughters.

Monica reached over and grabbed Chandler's hand. She gave it a small squeeze and smiled at him. He returned her smile and they both watched their children with love.

**TBC**


	35. The one where Monica gets bored

**PART THIRTY-FIVE - The one where Monica gets bored..**

Three days had past and Monica and the twins were still in the hospital.

Chandler spent nearly every hour with them. Occasionally going home to sleep when some of the nurses refused to let him stay. He also got Monica anything and everything she asked for. Like her favourite pair of slippers in the middle of the night.

Ross had come over one afternoon with Carol, Susan and Ben. Carol and Susan had a box full of some of Ben's old things that Monica could use for the babies. Some old toys, clothes and books. Five year old Ben was so happy to meet his cousins. He ran around the hospital telling everyone about Kaylee and Liljana.

Rachel had brought two bags full of baby items from Ralph Lorn'. Plus some gifts for Monica and Chandler.

Joey came to visit everyday. Always telling Chandler and Monica how much he missed them and that he couldn't wait for them to come home with their new family. Most of the time Monica was sure that Joey was only there to see the babies. Which was fine with her. Joey was absolutely smitten with Liljana and Kaylee. But then again all their friends were.

Phoebe had visited and brought some home made things for the baby. She also told Chandler and Monica about her new boyfriend who was a cop. She and Monica would often talk about how different the labours were. This normally made Chandler get uncomfortable and leave the room.

It was now the afternoon.

The babies were asleep. Chandler had gone to the shops to buy some things for Monica, leaving her alone, bored out of her mind.

Monica walked over and looked down at her babies.

_"Please wake up"_ she begged quietly _"Mommy's bored..."_ she waited for a response of any kind but the babies continued to sleep _"...Fine. Sleep"_

Monica then walked back over to her bed and sat down in a huff. She couldn't wait to go home. At least there she'd have things to do. She reached over and grabbed the phone. Dialling Rachel's work number.

_"Hey, Rach"_ she said

_"Hey Monica. What's up?"_ Rachel asked

_"Nothing. Really. I'm so bored"_ Monica wined

_"Oh Honey I'm sorry"_ Rachel said. Her voice full of sympathy_ "How are the babies doing?"_

_"They're both fine. Sleeping at the moment"_ replied Monica _"The one time I want them to need me and they don't"_

_"Mon, they're always gonna need you"_ Rachel told her

_"I...uh didn't mean like that, Rach"_ Monica said quickly _"But thanks. I just meant that feeding them or changing them would give me something to do"_

_"Oh. Okay"_ said Rachel _"So uh, where's Chandler?"_

_"He's gone to the shops"_ Monica replied sadly

_"Look. I know it sucks now but you're coming home in a few days. Right. Just keep looking forward to that"_

_"I am"_ Monica said with a sigh _"I'm just really, really bored. Its frustrating"_

_"I can tell"_ said Rachel_ "Okay I get off work in a few hours. Why don't I grab Pheebs and the three of us can have a little girl's night?"_

_"Here in the hospital?"_ Monica asked

_"Sure. We could do each other's make-up and hair. It'll be just like in high school...only you know. With babies"_ explained Rachel

_"Sounds Fun. Just one problem"_

_"What?"_ Rachel asked

_"There's no way you're getting Chandler to leave us for an entire night"_ said Monica

_"Hey that might be a good thing"_ Rachel joked _"We can do his hair and make-up too"_

That got Monica to laugh as an image of Chandler in drag entered her mind.

There was a beep as Rachel was getting another call.

_"Mon, I gotta go. I'll see you tonight"_ said Rachel

_"Okay. See you. And thanks. You've managed to keep me sane for a few more minutes"_ said Monica

_"Your welcome. Bye"_

_"Bye"_

Monica hung up the phone. At least she had plans for tonight. She got up and started to clean her room. It wasn't really messy but she was bored.

_"Mon, what are you doing?"_ Chandler asked as he walked into the room

_"What does it look like?"_ she asked

_"It looks like your cleaning. When you should be taking it easy"_ he said

_"Chandler if I take it easy anymore I'll explode"_ Monica winged

_"C'mere babe"_ he said

Monica sighed and walked towards Chandler. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. He kissed her forehead.

_"I'm sorry your stuck in here"_ he whispered sadly._ "I wish I could take you home. You and our children but I can't"_

_"Honey. It's not your fault"_ she said.

Monica wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. They pulled back slowly and she smiled at him.

_"I know it's not totally my fault"_ he told her_ "And I hate seeing you stuck in here with nothing to do. Sooo..."_

He reached out behind him and grabbed a bag. Monica hadn't noticed that he had it with him.

_"What's this?"_ she asked as he handed the bag to her

_"Just some things to cheer you up"_ he replied

She opened the bag and gasped as she looked at what was inside. she sat on the bed and pulled out the contents. It was two baby books. Each one had the girl's names on the covers. Inside each book had a picture of Monica's first sonagram and all sonagram photos, and a picture of the Babies when they were only a few hours old. Chandler had also written notes around each picture.

_"So do you like them?"_ Chandler asked. A little uncertain of her reaction.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes._ "Chandler, I love them"_

_"Really?"_ he asked

_"Sweetie..."_ Monica trailed off and reached a hand out to him.

Chandler took her hand and joined her on the bed. He reached over and wiped her tears away.

_"How did you come up with this?"_ She asked

_"Well it wasn't all me"_ Chandler replied honestly _"I mentioned to Joey and Ross that I wanted to do something special for you so we all sort of came up with the idea"_

_"Really?"_ she asked _"Joey and Ross?"_

_"Yeah I know. What is this world coming too?"_ Chandler joked

Monica smiled and kissed him softly. Then she flipped through the books once more. She noticed that there was a blank page between the last sonagram photo's and the first baby photo's.

_"How come these pages are blank?"_ she asked

_"That's for a copy of their birth certificates. I just haven't had a chance to copy them yet"_ Chandler replied

_"You are the best boyfriend in the world"_

_"I'm glad you like them"_ said Chandler

Just then Liljana started to cry.

_"Oh so now you wake up"_ Monica said sarcastically

She placed the books on the bed and went over to Liljana. Chandler followed, knowing that Kaylee was about to wake up too. He was right, she did.

**TBC**


	36. The one with the girl's hospital party

**PART THIRTY-SIX - The one with the girls hospital party.**

_"Okay. They're finally asleep"_ Monica told her friends.

It was late at night and Monica, Rachel, Phoebe and Chandler were all hanging out in Monica's room. Monica had just put the babies down for a nap.

Monica was right, Chandler decided that he wasn't going to go out. Although he promised to stay out of the girl's way. So he stayed near the babies.

Phoebe and Rachel had brought some make-up, gossip magazines, wine and new clothes. They were determined to cheer Monica up.

_"Finally"_ Phoebe whispered to Rachel

_"Alright. So what exactly do you guys have planned?"_ Monica asked as she joined her friends on the bed.

_"Just a few things to make you forget about being stuck in here"_ Rachel replied

_"You know what you should do"_ said Chandler

_"What?"_ Phoebe asked

_"Have a pillow fight"_ Chandler said, with a grin

_"And how exactly is that going to make me forget about being in here?"_ Monica asked

_"Well it'll make me forget"_ Chandler replied

Monica grabbed one of her pillows and aimed it at him. He quickly raised is hands.

_"Don't, don't...I'm standing near the children"_ He said quickly.

Monica scoffed and placed the pillow back down. She turned back to Phoebe and Rachel.

_"Anyway..."_ Rachel began _"We brought some of our old clothes. And some of your's"_

_"We thought we'd try one of those clothes swapping things"_ added Phoebe

_"And the good thing is, we're pretty much the same size"_ said Rachel

_"How do you guy's know that these are my old clothes?"_ Monica asked

_"We kind of guessed. Most of these things we haven't seen you wear for years"_ explained Phoebe

_"Oh okay"_ said Monica

They threw all of the clothes into one big pile in the middle of the bed. They poured themselves a glass of wine and began going through the clothes. They each ended up having a small pile of clothes on the floor next to them. Chandler was busy watching Kaylee and Liljana sleep and reading a comic book.

_"Okay we have one last thing"_ Rachel said one hour later.

She held up a light blue, quarter sleeve blouse.

_"Who's was it?"_ Phoebe asked

_"I think it was mine"_ replied Rachel

_"Can I have it?"_ Monica asked_ "Please"_

_"Sure"_ said Rachel.

Rachel tossed Monica the blouse. Monica folded her new top and placed it in her pile. Rachel and Phoebe shoved their clothes into bags while Monica placed hers carefully into her bag.

_"Anyone else hungry?"_ Phoebe asked

_"I'm a little peckish"_ said Monica _"Let's order something in. Hospital food really isn't that good"_

_"How would you know?" _Chandler asked _"You've hardly eaten any since you've been here"_

_"What happened to 'staying out of the way'?"_ Monica asked him

_"Hey I'm out, I'm out"_ he said raising his hands.

_"So what do you guys want?"_ Rachel asked Monica and Phoebe

_"Let's get pizza"_ Phoebe suggested excitedly

_"Mmm. Sounds good"_ said Monica. She turned to look over at Chandler _"Honey, do you think you could sneak in two large pizzas for us?"_ she asked

_"For you, babe. Anything"_ he said

Chandler stood up and walked over to the girls. Rachel got out her purse and handed him a fifty dollar note.

_"You better bring back the change"_ she warned.

Chandler smiled and bent down and kissed Monica quickly.

_"Be back soon"_ He said just before leaving.

_"I still can't get over the fact that you and Chandler have children...Together"_ said Phoebe after a few minutes

_"Same"_ added Rachel

Monica got off the bed and walked over to the babies' cradles. Phoebe and Rachel quickly followed. They looked down at the sleeping children and smiled.

_"I know"_ Monica replied dreamily

After making sure that her daughters were okay, Monica moved back to the bed followed by Rachel and Phoebe.

_"Hey didn't Chandler offer to have children with you a few years ago?"_ Rachel asked Monica

_"That's right he did"_ replied Monica, suddenly remembering.

_"Really? When?"_ Phoebe asked

_"When Ben was born"_ said Monica_ "I was really bummed that I wasn't in a relationship and my brother was having a baby. Plus my Mother wasn't helping so Chandler suggested that if neither of us were married by the age of forty, we get together and have a baby"_

_"Chandler said that?"_ Phoebe asked

_"Yeah"_ said Monica

_"The same Chandler who, back then thought that if a girl wanted to meet your friends, was too big a step"_ said Phoebe

_"Phoebe's right"_ said Rachel _"Why would he make plans like that with you if he was so afraid of commitment?" _she asked Monica

_"Don't look at me. I have no idea how his mind works"_ said Monica

Phoebe chuckled as an idea came to her head.

_"What Pheebs?"_ Rachel asked

_"Don't you see. It was because deep down Chandler's always known that you two were meant to be"_ Phoebe explained

_"I don't think so, Phoebe"_ said Monica

_"Well think about it. He offered to have children with you. He's offered to be your boyfriend a whole lot of times"_ said Phoebe

_"Like when?"_ asked Rachel

_"Remember when we all went to the beach that weekend?"_ Phoebe asked. Both Rachel and Monica nodded so she continued _"Didn't he ask you like...seven times why you wouldn't date him?"_ she asked Monica

_"That's right he did"_ Monica replied _"But I think that had more to do with his self-esteem then with me"_

_"No wait I think your on to something here, Pheebs"_ said Rachel _"I don't think I've ever seen Chandler like any of the guys you've dated" _she said to Monica

_"That's not true"_ Monica protested_ "He liked Richard"_

_"As a father figure"_ said Phoebe

_"Okay. What about Pete? He liked him"_ said Monica

_"'Cos the guy was rich. I don't think he liked him as your boyfriend"_ said Rachel

_"Ooh what about the time Rachel set you up with that nurse, when I had the triplets?"_ said Phoebe _"He was really rude to that guy"_

_"Because we were...seeing each other then"_ Monica reminded them

_"Oh yeah"_ said Phoebe _"Still you've gotta admit it adds up"_

_"I guess. I've just never really thought about it before"_ Monica said honestly _"Do you really think Chandler had feelings for me back then?"_ she asked after a pause

_"Absolutely"_ replied Rachel

_"You know he did tell me he thought we'd end up together even if all that stuff in London hadn't happened"_ said Monica

_"See. I was right"_ Phoebe said proudly

_"Alright. Fine"_ said Monica

A few minutes later. They each put on one of their new outfits and were doing each others hair. Rachel was brushing her hair as a thought occurred to her.

_"Hey Mon, since we've discovered that Chandler's always liked you. Do you think you've alway's like him?"_ Rachel asked Monica

Monica stopped brading Phoebe's hair and looked over at Rachel.

_"I-I don't know"_ she replied _"I mean I guess I've alway's kinda liked him. And I did have that huge crush on him when I first met him. But then again I also had a crush on Joey when I first met him. That doesn't mean I want to marry Joey"_

_"You better not marry Joey"_ said Phoebe

_"And didn't you lose all that weight just to show Chandler up?"_ Rachel asked

_"Maybe"_ replied Monica

Rachel sighed and looked over at Monica and then the babies.

_"Your life is just so romantic"_ she said _"It's like a fairytale or something"_

Monica smiled as she too looked at the sleeping babies. She shook her head to focus on finishing Phoebe's hair.

_"Yeah. My life's great isn't it"_ Monica said with a smile.

_"Well I'm jealous"_ said Rachel _"But also very happy for you"_

At that moment Chandler walked in carrying two pizza boxes.

_"Food is here ladies"_ He announced

_"Finally"_ said Phoebe.

Phoebe stood up and took the boxes out of Chandler's hands. She took them over and placed them on the bed. Rachel joined her as Chandler and Monica walked over to each other.

_"What took you so long?"_ Monica asked

_"Do you know how hard it is to sneak that stuff in here?"_ Chandler asked her

_"Thankyou"_ said Monica

They shared a kiss and pulled apart when they heard Rachel clear her throat.

_"Ahem"_ Rachel coughed.

The couple pulled apart to see Rachel standing before them with her hand out.

_"Change please"_ Rachel asked Chandler

Chandler fished through his pocket and handed Rachel her money. Rachel smiled and went over to the pizza. Chandler and Monica quickly looked over at their children before joining their friends.

**TBC**


	37. The one with the party plans

**PART THIRTY-SEVEN - The one with the party plans.**

It was Friday morning and Everyone except Monica, were sitting in the coffee house. Monica and the twins were coming home tomorrow and Chandler had asked everyone if they could help him to organise a party.

Joey was sitting at the small table. Chandler, Ross and Phoebe were all on the sofa and Rachel was sitting in the arm chair.

_"So are you excited that Mon's coming home tomorrow?"_ Joey asked Chandler

_"Yeah. I can't wait"_ Chandler replied

_"Me too. It's so weird not going to your apartment everyday"_ said Phoebe

_"I know"_ said Rachel

_"You guys also miss Monica right?"_ Chandler asked

_"Of course"_ said Ross

_"And the twins"_ Joey added

_"Speaking of...what exactly do you have in mind for this party?"_ Rachel asked Chandler

_"Well I just thought we could finish setting the nursery up. Maybe clean up the apartment to Monica's standards"_ said Chandler _"Then we could just hang out, you know in a place that isn't filled with sick people"_

_"The place shouldn't be that messy"_ said Ross _"No one's really gone in there since Mon went to hospital"_

Chandler gave him a 'you've got to be kidding' look.

_"You guys have been letting yourselves in and out all week"_ said Chandler

Everyone looked down, guilty.

_"Just to get a few things"_ Joey mumbled

Chandler shook his head and sighed.

_"So what do you guys think?"_ he asked the group

_"I think it's a great idea"_ said Rachel

_"Yeah. Monica will love it"_ added Ross

_"I hope so"_ said Chandler

_"Ooh we could also buy gifts for the twins"_ Phoebe said excitedly.

_"Oh yeah"_ Rachel agreed with the same enthusiasm

_"You guys don't have to..."_ Chandler began to say

_"Pfft"_ Phoebe said, interrupting him and waving him off.

They talked for half an hour. Deciding what food they were going to have and how the place was going to be decorated. They decided on finger food with wine. Ross was going to get a banner that said **'WELCOME HOME'** on it. Rachel and Phoebe were going to supply streamers and balloons. Chandler was going to buy a cake and Joey was going to wrap all of the gifts that everyone would get the babies.

_"Are we inviting anyone else?"_ Ross asked after awhile

_"Well I was thinking of inviting your parents..."_ said Chandler _"...But I kinda want Mon to be happy when she comes home"_

_"What about your parents?"_ Phoebe asked

_"Well let's see...Mum's in Australia promoting her new book. And Dad's in Vegas"_ Chandler replied

_"Really Vegas. Doing what?"_ Rachel asked

_"I'd, uh, rather not say. Thanks"_ Chandler mumbled loudly

Ross patted Chandler's shoulder sympathetically.

_"Chandler your parents do know about the twins though right?"_ Rachel asked

_"Of course. I called them"_ Chandler replied defensively

_"So how come they haven't come to visit?"_ Rachel inquired

Chandler put up one finger and explained like he was talking to children. _"Mum. In Australia"_ Then he put up a second finger _"Dad. In Vegas"_

Rachel glared at him for his tone. She folded her arms over her chest.

_"Hey Chandler"_ Joey called out

_"Yeah Man?"_ Chandler asked

_"I just realized that this is the longest you've been away from the hospital"_ Joey told him

_"Wow Joe, you're right"_ said Ross. He turned to Chandler with a mock concerned look on his face_ "Are you okay, Man?"_

_"Funny"_ Chandler scoffed in annoyance

_"I'm kidding. But it's true"_ said Ross

_"Yeah Chandler, you can hardly stay one hour away from the hospital"_ said Rachel

Chandler smiled and said _"Alright. You got me"_ he stood up and grabbed his coat, which was hanging over the arm of the sofa. _"I better get back there"_

_"You're not just going because we teased you?" _Phoebe asked

_"No"_ Chandler replied, shaking his head _"I'm going because I miss my family"_

_"Awe" _said Rachel

Chandler walked to the door and then stopped and added _"Can you guys let yourselves in to the apartment and start setting everything up?"_ he asked

_"Sure"_ said Ross

_"Cool. I'll be 'round later to help"_ said Chandler_ "Bye"_ he said with a wave

_"Bye"_ said Joey

_"Tell Mon and the babies we love them"_ Rachel added

After Chandler left, Joey took his spot on the sofa. They all ordered another coffee, deciding to wait awhile before they started organizing Monica's home coming.

_"Do you guy's realize that everything's different now"_ said Phoebe

_"What are you talking about?"_ Joey asked Phoebe

_"Mon, Chandler and the babies"_ said Phoebe _"Things are going to be different"_

_"That's right" _agreed Rachel _"I mean they're parents now. Soon they're just gonna wanna hang out with other parents"_

_"Hey, I'm a parent" _said Ross

_"Parents as in couples"_ said Rachel

_"I bet they'll also move away from the city"_ said Phoebe

Joey frowned _"I don't want them to move"_ he wined

_"Well sooner or later they're going to"_ said Rachel

_"I guess we never really thought about how different our lives would be"_ said Ross

_"I know"_ Phoebe agreed

_"I don't want our lives to be different"_ said Joey.

_"Do you think it'd be better if they never got together?"_ Rachel asked the group.

They all sat in silence and thought about what Rachel had said.

_"No"_ said Ross, shaking his head _"I kinda like my nieces"_

_"I agree. Plus I don't think I've ever seen Chandler or Monica happier than they have been lately"_ said Rachel

_"That's true"_ Joey agreed

_"Liljana and Kaylee are so cute"_ added Phoebe

_"At least something good came out of my wedding"_ Ross joked

Rachel laughed and said _"Yeah, Ross. Maybe at your next wedding they'll get engaged"_

_"Yeah"_ said Ross

Joey and Phoebe joined Rachel as they all laughed. Suddenly Ross stopped laughing and looked offended.

_"Hey!"_ Ross yelled.

**TBC**


	38. The one with the home coming

**PART THIRTY-EIGHT - The one with the home coming.**

It was 12 o'clock on Saturday as Monica and Chandler walked up the stairs of their apartment building. Each of them carrying a diaper bag over a shoulder. Monica held Kaylee in her arms and Chandler held Liljana in his.

_"I'm so glad to be home"_ Monica said as they walked

_"I'm glad you're home too, Babe"_ said Chandler.

They smiled at each other. Chandler moved closer to her and kissed her gently. They pulled apart and continued up the stairs.

_"I just wish the others were here"_ said Monica _"I can't believe they were all busy"_

_"Uh yeah"_ said Chandler

Chandler had wanted the party to be a surprise so he had told Monica that all their friends were busy. Ross and Rachel both had to work. Joey had an audition and Phoebe was out of town. Monica had no reason to think he was lying so she believed him. She was really bummed that her friends were going to miss their nieces coming home.

As they got to their apartment door, Chandler struggled to grabbed his keys out of his pocket.

_"Um, Chandler..."_ said Monica

_"Mmm"_ replied Chandler

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure"_ He said , stopping and turning to face her. _"What is it?"_

_"Well it's nothing, just...Okay the other day Rachel and Phoebe came up with this theory that you and I would have ended up together eventually anyway. You know if London hadn't happened"_ Monica explained

_"Yeah but I told you that too"_ said Chandler

_"I know. But they seem to think it was because you've always kind of liked me"_

_"I think I have"_ said Chandler, without even thinking about it.

_"R-really?"_ Monica asked

Chandler smiled and nodded _"Really"_ he said and walked closer to her _"I mean you and I have always kind of had a close relationship. And I could always talk to you about anything. So I reckon I fell in love with you sometime before London. I just didn't know it yet"_

Tears welled up in Monica's eyes and Chandler kissed each of her eyelids.

_"I think I loved you before too"_ she told him

Chandler smiled and turned back to the door.

_"Ready to go in?"_ he asked and she nodded

He opened the door for her and allowed her to walk in first. She walked a few steps and waited for Chandler. The lights were off and she couldn't see what was happening. Suddenly Chandler flipped the light switch and Monica saw her four friends standing before her.

_"SURPRISE!"_ They all yelled.

Monica's mouth dropped open in complete shock. She glanced over at Chandler, who grinned at her. She turned back to her friends and walked towards them.

Hanging up in the middle of the room was a huge sign that read **'WELCOME HOME MONICA, KAYLEE and LILJANA'** in huge bold letters. There were streamers and balloons everywhere. Monica also saw lots of boxes and presents.

_"Oh my god"_ Monica gasped

_"Welcome home!"_ Rachel exclaimed as she gave Monica a hug.

Everyone gathered around the couple and hugged them.

_"I can't believe you guys did all this"_ Monica said as she looked around.

_"Well we wanted to do something special for you"_ said Ross

_"Oh thank you"_ said Monica

_"I wanna hold one of the babies"_ Joey said suddenly.

Chandler laughed and carefully handed Liljana to his friend. Monica then handed Kaylee to Rachel. Chandler took the diaper bag off Monica and took them both into the nursery. When he came back everyone was gathering around the couch. Monica sat in the middle.

_"So did the doctors say anything?"_ Ross asked

_"Only that we're all perfectly healthy"_ Monica replied

Chandler sat down next to Monica and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

_"How does it feel to finally be out of the hospital?"_ Rachel asked

_"It is such a relief"_ Monica sighed and leaned against Chandler _"I'm so glad to be home"_

_"Oh we have something to show you" _Chandler said after a while

He stood up and offered a hand to Monica. She took it and he pulled her up. He led her into the nursery.

_"What is it?"_ She asked excitedly

_"We got the place ready for the babies"_ Joey told her.

Monica looked around and noticed that the nursery actually looked like it belonged to someone. Everything was set up. All the cupboards where full. There were toys on shelves and every bit of furniture had been set up.

_"Wow"_ said Monica as she looked around

She spun around and hugged Chandler.

_"You like?"_ He asked

_"I like"_ she replied, she pulled away and looked at her friends _"Thankyou so much guys"_

_"You're welcome" _said Ross

_"What do you say we lay the girls down for the first time in the cribs?"_ Chandler suggested

Monica grinned and looked at her children. Both girls were falling asleep and Joey and Rachel handed them to their parents.

_"Can you guys give us a sec?"_ Chandler asked the others.

They nodded and said a quick goodbye to Liljana and Kaylee. Monica and Chandler stood in the middle of the room with their daughters.

_"Well...this is your new room"_ Chandler whispered _"Much better then the hospital isn't it"_

_"It's perfect"_ Monica said as she looked around _"You've really out done yourself"_

Chandler smiled and said_ "I know"_

He brought Kaylee closer to him and kissed her forehead gently, before walking over and carefully placing her in her crib. Monica walked up to the crib that was right next to Kaylee's and placed Liljana into her crib. Liljana slowly closed her eyes and Monica gently stroked her cheek. Chandler was lightly running his thumb over Kaylee's tiny fingers.

Chandler looked over and Monica and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

_"Do you realize that you've been a Mother for a week now?"_ He asked

_"Best week of my life"_ she replied_ "Do you know that you've been a Father for a week now?"_ she asked

_"Best week of my life"_ Chandler repeated her own words back to her.

_"And you haven't freaked out once"_ Monica said proudly

_"That's not true. Remember the first time I had to change them?"_ Chandler asked _"Freaked out then didn't I?"_

_"That's not what I meant. But it was kinda funny"_

_"Well we better get back to the party before Joey eats all the food"_

_"Okay. Bye babies. Love you"_ Monica whispered to Liljana and Kaylee

They both walked out of the nursery and joined their friends, hand in hand.

Chandler had been right. Joey was already eating. They all gathered around and talked for hours about how different their lives were now. Then Monica and Chandler opened presents.

Ross poured everyone some Champaign and Monica raised her glass.

_"Guys. I just wanna say...thankyou. For everything you've done for us"_ Monica said _"You're all my best friends and I love you so much"_

They all smiled and looked at each other.

_"Yeah. Who else has friends who would deliver a set of twins?"_ Chandler joked

_"That's true"_ said Phoebe _"You are lucky to have us"_

_"To best friends"_ Ross announced

Everyone echoed him and clanked their glasses together.

**TBC**


	39. The one where Godparents are annonced

**PART THIRTY-NINE - The one where the godparents are announced.**

The next morning Monica rolled over in bed and found that Chandler wasn't there. Hearing noises coming from the kitchen she got up and put her robe on and walked out.

Chandler, Joey and Rachel were all in the kitchen. Joey was eating breakfast. Rachel was cooing at Liljana who was in a basinet on the table. Chandler was walking around the kitchen with Kaylee in his arms. He was feeding her a bottle.

_"Hey guys"_ Monica greeted everyone

_"Hey"_ Joey replied with his mouth full

_"Hi Mon"_ said Rachel, still looking at Liljana

Chandler turned and looked at her.

_"Morning. Did we wake you?"_ He asked

Monica shook her head slightly and said _"No"_

She walked over to Chandler and kissed his cheek and then she bent down and kissed Kaylee's cheek.

_"Morning sweetie"_ Monica she whispered to Kaylee.

She then moved over and kissed Liljana. Then she poured herself a cup of coffee. She sat down at the table next to Rachel and looked over at Liljana.

_"So what did wake you up?"_ Chandler asked Monica

_"You weren't there"_ she replied, before taking a sip of coffee.

Chandler grinned and continued walking with Kaylee. Once the bottle was empty he burped her and then placed her in the other basinet. He then poured himself some coffee and sat down next Monica.

_"What time did you get up?"_ Monica asked Chandler

Chandler shrugged and replied _"'Round five-ish. The girl's got a bit restless"_

_"Why didn't you wake me?"_ Monica asked

_"You just looked so peaceful"_ Chandler replied _"I figured you deserve a good nights sleep. After all its not like we're gonna get a lot anymore"_

_"Well thanks...I guess"_ said Monica

_"So Mon, how was your first night back?"_ Rachel asked

_"Perfect"_ Monica replied _"It was so nice to finally sleep in my own bed"_

_"And you actually slept?"_ Joey asked, wriggling his eyebrows at Chandler

_"One of these days I'm gonna teach you the meaning of tact"_ Chandler said to Joey _"And yes we did just sleep"_

_"Until the girls decided to wake up"_ added Monica

_"How many times did they wake up?"_ Rachel asked

_"What was it..."_ Chandler said looking at Monica _"Two...three?"_

_"I think it was four actually"_ said Monica

_"What have you guys got planed for the day?"_ Chandler asked Joey and Rachel

_"I've got an audition at 3:00"_ replied Joey _"But until then I was just gonna hang out here"_

_"That's all I've got planned for today"_ said Rachel

_"You guys just want to spent time with the babies"_ Chandler said matter of factually.

_"So?"_ Rachel asked

_"What's your point, Dude?"_ asked Joey

Monica laughed as stood up. She picked up all of the dishes and took them over to the sink. Then she looked at her watch. It was already 10 o'clock.

_"What do you guys say we head down to the coffee house?"_ She asked

_"Sure. I told Phoebe I'd meet her down there in an hour anyway"_ said Rachel

Everyone stood up from the table. Rachel and Joey walked over to the door while Monica and Chandler stayed behind. Chandler told them that they'd meet them down there in a few minutes. They had to get the twins dressed and ready. Rachel and Joey left.

_"Chandler...aren't they cute?"_ Monica asked as she looked at her babies

_"Absolutely"_ Chandler agreed

Chandler carefully lifted Liljana into his arms and started rocking her gently. Monica watched him for a moment before she picked Kaylee up.

_"You are such a natural, you know"_ She told him

He stopped and looked up at her.

_"Wow. I guess I am"_ he said

He had never really thought about it before but she was right. He was a natural. He had learned how to do everything quickly. He always put the girls and Monica first. Plus he always seemed to know the twins different cries.

Together they walked into the nursery and placed the babies on the change tables.

_"Do you think I'm a good Mother?"_ Monica asked.

Chandler was busy packing a diaper bag when he replied.

"_You're a fantastic Mum"_ he replied, without looking at her_ "Kaylee and Liljana are lucky to have you"_

Chandler finished packing and turned around to see Monica smiling at him. She walked over and gave him a quick yet passionate kiss. She pulled back and walked over to the babies. Chandler was slightly stunned.

_"Wha-what was that for?"_ he asked

_"Just for being you"_ she replied_ "Now lets get going"_

_"Okay. Do you wanna take the strollers or..."_ Chandler began

_"No"_ she replied _"No, I like holding them"_

_"Yeah me too"_ he agreed_ "And if we ever get tired we'll just let the others hold them"_

Chandler adjusted the bag on his shoulder and then picked Kaylee up. Monica picked up Liljana and they started to leave.

Once outside, Monica turned to Chandler.

_"Honey, have you thought about who the girl's godparent's should be?"_ she asked

_"Well I was sort of thinking Joey and the others would be"_ replied Chandler as they started walking

_"That's not what I meant"_ she said with a frown

* * *

Fifteen minutes later

Monica and Chandler walked into Central perk and found that all of their friends were there.

Joey and Phoebe were sitting at the table. Ross was sitting in the arm chair and Rachel was sitting on the edge of the sofa.

_"Hello children"_ Chandler greeted everyone

The couple sat down and Chandler placed the diaper bag on the floor.

_"Wow"_ said Phoebe _"Do you guy's realize that this is the babies first time to the coffee house?"_ she asked everyone

_"Strangely enough, Pheebs we did"_ said Chandler

_"I can't believe they're over a week old"_ said Ross

_"Yeah. especially since I should still be pregnant with them"_ said Monica

_"Speaking of the babies...are you going to hog them all day?"_ Phoebe asked Chandler and Monica

_"Told you"_ Chandler bragged to Monica

Monica laughed and handed Liljana over to Phoebe. Immediately, Phoebe started cooing over the baby.

_"Can I hold Kaylee?"_ Ross asked

Chandler nodded and handed Kaylee over to her uncle. He then took Monica into his arms and pulled her onto his lap.

_"You are so much lighter now, Babe"_ Chandler joked

_"Chandler, since you've been so sweet lately I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that"_ said Monica

_"Thankyou"_ he said and kissed the back of her neck.

Chandler hugged Monica tighter and then looked over at Phoebe and Joey, who were gushing over Liljana. Then he turned and looked at Ross and Rachel, who were both talking to Kaylee.

_"Do you wanna tell them now?"_ Chandler asked Monica

_"Tell who what?"_ Rachel asked, looking over at the couple

_"Okay"_ Monica replied to Chandler. She then looked at her friends _"Chandler and I have talked about it and...well we were wondering if..."_

_"...If Ross you would do us the honour of being Liljana's godfather"_ said Chandler

_"Of course"_ said Ross, happily.

Monica turned to Phoebe. _"And Pheebs, would you be her godmother?"_ she asked

Phoebe nodded her head vigorously. _"Hell yes!"_ she exclaimed. _"Here that, I'm your godmother"_

_"What about me?" _Joey asked, glaring at Ross

_"We want you to be Kaylee's godfather"_ Monica told him.

_"Yeah!"_ Joey shouted happily and walked over to Ross and Rachel.

_"I guess that means I'm Kaylee's godmother?"_ Rachel asked

_"Absolutely"_ Chandler said with a grin

_"Well I'd love to"_ Rachel said.

Rachel took Kaylee off Ross and rocked her in her arms. Ross then walked over to Phoebe.

_"So you guys are happy?"_ Monica asked

_"Of course we are"_ replied Ross

Suddenly Kaylee started crying in Joey's arms.

_"I didn't do anything"_ Joey announced in a panic

Monica laughed and said _"It's okay Joey"_

She started to stand up but Chandler stopped her.

_"It's okay, I got it"_ he said

Monica slid off his lap and he stood up. Chandler took Kaylee off Joey and then grabbed the bag off the floor.

_"Sure you don't need any help?"_ Monica asked him

_"Nah I think I can handle it"_ said Chandler _"Besides you know in a minute Liljana's gonna start crying too"_

_"So true"_ said Monica

Chandler walked away to change Kaylee.

_"Do they always cry at the same time?"_ Ross asked

_"Not exactly at the same time"_ replied Monica _"But close enough"_

Suddenly Liljana started to cry. Monica sighed and stood up. Phoebe handed Liljana over.

_"It's a good thing your Daddy and I didn't make a bet 'cos Mommy would have lost"_ Monica said to Liljana as she followed the direction Chandler had gone.

_"Can you believe we're godparents"_ Phoebe said to everyone

_"I still can't believe that Monica and Chandler are a couple sometimes"_ said Rachel

_"Same here"_ said Ross_ "But I am glad they asked us to be godparents"_

_"Did you ever doubt it?"_ Joey asked

Ross, Phoebe and Rachel all shook their heads.

_"You know what's weird?"_ Rachel asked after a few minutes

_"What?"_ asked Phoebe

_"This doesn't feel weird"_ said Rachel

_"What are you talking about, Rach?"_ Ross asked

_"Mon and Chandler with kids"_ said Rachel _"At first I thought it'd feel weird 'cos they're are best friends but it...It fits"_

_"Yeah"_ agreed Phoebe _"They all make such a cute little family"_

_"I hope your talking about us"_ Chandler said as he and Monica re-entered the room.

The twins were now sleeping in their parent's arms. Monica and Chandler sat back down on the sofa.

_"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't"_ said Phoebe.

Monica leaned over and kissed Chandler's cheek.

_"I love you"_ she whispered in his ear

Chandler smiled slightly. _"Love you too, Babe"_ he whispered back.

**TBC**


	40. The one with the proposal

**PART FOURTY - The one with the proposal.**

One month later.

Chandler stood in the nursery, watching Kaylee and Liljana sleep in their cribs. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He looked at it for a while before placing it back in his pocket. He walked over to the cribs and smiled he then bent down and lightly kissed his daughters on their cheeks.

It was late afternoon and Chandler walked around the apartment making sure that everything was ready for tonight.

He had moved all the furniture in the living room to the sides so that there was a huge space in the middle. He had placed a blanket down and was checking to make sure it was straight.

There were hundreds of candles around the apartment that Joey had helped him set up. When it got dark he was going to lite all of them to set a romantic atmosphere.

Since Monica was the cook of the relationship, Chandler had decided to order her favourite meal from her favourite restaurant as well as her favourite bottle of Champaign. He wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for her tonight.

He checked his watch. It was 4:45pm.

Monica was out spending time with Rachel and Phoebe. They had told Chandler that they would keep Monica away until he called. He didn't want Monica coming into the apartment when he wasn't ready.

The gang were all going to hang out at Ross' tonight so that Chandler and Monica could be alone. That and also they could se thought the window as long as Chandler didn't close the blinds.

At first Chandler was going to ask if the others would baby-sit the twins, but then he found that he couldn't leave them and decided it was better to keep them home.

The sun was setting and Chandler started lighting all the candles. Once that was done he checked on the girls. After ordering and getting the food, Chandler started to set up the indoor picnic he had set up. He laid out all the food and put the Champaign on ice. He double checked everything one last time before grabbing the phone.

_"Hello?"_ asked Rachel

_"Hey Rach. It's me"_ said Chandler

_"Hey. Hows everything going?"_ she asked _"Are you ready?"_

_"Yeah. Everything's fine"_ he replied _"I'm all ready"_

_"Okay. We'll bring Mon home. We're just at the coffee house, we'll be there in a few minutes"_

_"Kay. Thanks"_

_"Bye Chandler. And good luck"_

_"Bye"_

He hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Tonight, hopefully his entire relationship with Monica would change. He was about to go and get changed when the baby monitor went off. He sighed and walked into the nursery.

Fifteen minutes later...

Monica unlocked the door of her apartment. Rachel and Phoebe had been acting strange all day. And when Monica had asked them if they wanted to come in and watch movies they had practically ran out of the building.

She sighed and shook her head as she opened the door. When she saw all the candles she gasped and looked around. In shock, she dropped her coat and keys on the floor and walked further into the apartment.

_"Chandler?"_ she called out

She heard him swear from the nursery before he came out.

_"Uh...Hi"_ he said

She looked around and then back at him.

_"What's all this?"_ she asked

_"Well...I kind of wanted to surprise you but...I had to feed the girls and..."_ he replied

_"...That's okay"_ she told him with a smile. She walked over to him and took his hands_ "I am surprised"_

_"Good"_ he said, with a sigh. _"Now do you mind if I go change?" he asked "Kaylee sort of spit up on me"_

Monica laughed and nodded her head. Chandler said a quick thankyou and kissed her cheek before running to the bedroom. While he was gone Monica walked into the nursery to check on her daughters.

Both Kaylee and Liljana were sleeping peacefully in their cribs. She watched them for a minute. Kissed them both goodnight before walking back into the living room.

Chandler came out of their bedroom a minute later.

_"You look nice"_ she said

_"And you look amazing"_ he told her _"You always look amazing"_

Monica blushed as he walked over to her.

_"Chandler, what's all this for?"_ she asked _"I mean it's not our anniversary or anything"_

_"I know. I just wanted to do something special for you"_ Chandler replied

_"Well you've certainly done that"_ she said as she looked around again _"The place looks wonderful"_

_"I'm glad you like it. Hungry?"_ he asked

_"Yes"_

He took her hand and led her to the small picnic he had set up. They sat down together and Chandler dished out the food and then poured them both a glass of Champaign.

_"Oh wait...I forgot..."_ Chandler said and stood up quickly.

**"What..."**

Chandler walked over to the stereo and turned in on. The room began to fill with soft, romantic music. It was one of Monica's favourite songs and also a song that they used to listen to together when they first started dating.

_"Awe. I love this song"_ she said

_"I know"_ he said as he sat back down on the blanket _"The plan was to have it playing when you walked in"_

_"Thankyou"_

she leaned forward and kissed him gently.

They ate and talked for half an hour.

_"Just guessing here, but did Phoebe and Rachel know you had this planned?"_ Monica asked

_"Yep"_ replied Chandler _"Ross and Joey know too"_

_"Really?"_

_"Sure. Haven't you noticed that none of them have barged in yet?"_

_"I did notice that. Did you send them off to the movies or something?"_ she asked, half joking half wondering if he actually had.

_"No"_ he replied with a chuckle _"They're at Ross'. They promised they'd stay out of our way tonight...But I did have to give them money to rent movies and get a pizza"_

Monica laughed at that. Chandler smiled at her.

The song changed and Chandler stood up. He held his hand out to Monica.

_"Wanna dance?"_ he asked

She nodded her head and took his hand. He pulled her up and led her over to the window, away from the picnic. Chandler wrapped his arms around Monica's lower back and she placed her arms around his neck. He kissed the top of her head before she rested her head against his shoulder. They started to sway to the music together.

_"I love you, Monica"_ Chandler whispered into her hair.

* * *

Across the street all their friends were gathered around Ross' window, trying to see into the apartment. 

_"Did he ask her?...Did he ask her?"_ Joey asked trying to see over Ross' head.

_"I can't tell"_ Phoebe wined _"They're just dancing"_

_"Can anyone tell if she's got a ring on her finger?"_ Rachel asked

_"Hold on"_ said Joey as he walked away.

_"This is sooo exciting!"_ said Rachel

_"I know"_ agreed Ross

Joey came back with a pare of binoculars. He brought them up to his eyes and peered across to the next building.

_"Aright it doesn't look like she has a ring on..."_ said Joey _"...so I don't think he's asked her yet"_

Ross turned from the window and looked at Joey.

_"Where did you get those from?"_ he asked

Joey lowered the binoculars and grinned_ "I borrowed them from Chandler. I figured they'd come in handy"_

Phoebe and Rachel were still looking over at the dancing couple.

_"Look at them... They look so perfect"_ said Rachel _"I can't believe they're getting engaged"_

_"Monica could say no, you know" _said Phoebe

_"Na uh"_ said Ross _"This is Monica we're talking about. Of course she's gonna say yes"_

_"Do you guy's think it's wrong for us to watch them like this?"_ Rachel asked

Everyone turned and looked at each other. Suddenly they all shook their heads and went straight back over to the window.

* * *

Monica and Chandler were swaying to the music. Chandler ran his fingers through her hair as his other hand stroked her back. Monica still had her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the small hairs at the nape of his neck. 

_"You are so wonderful"_ She told him softly

_"Because of you, Babe"_ he replied, smiling

They pulled apart and shared a kiss just as the song ended. Chandler took Monica's face in his hands and stroked her cheeks.

_"Hey"_ she whispered

_"Hey. You're beautiful. I love you"_

Monica blushed in spite of herself_ "I love you too"_ she told him.

Chandler grinned and kissed her again. Then he took her hand and led her back over to blanket.

He let go of her hand and looked around the room nervously, avoiding her eyes.

_"Chandler, Honey what is it? What's wrong?"_ she asked, noticing how he fidgeted around.

_"Oh nothing, it's just..."_ He paused and looked at her _"...Okay I did actually have a reason for doing all of this"_

_"You did?"_ she asked, suddenly very unsure of where this was going

_"Yeah"_ he replied with a nod.

Chandler took a deep breath and took both her hands in his. Bringing them up to rest on his chest.

_"I know that we've only been going out for nine months... But I also know that I've never been happier. Being with you has made me a better person. Remember when we came back from London and I said that our night together meant a lot to me because you're really hot?"_ he asked

_"I remember"_ she replied, nodding her head

_"Well that was only half of the reason why that night meant so much to me"_ he told her _"You are, and alway's have been the most beautiful women I've ever known so when you kissed me, I couldn't believe that you...You would want me"_

_"Chandler..."_ Monica began

_"No let me finish"_ He said, cutting her off _"Anyway as I was saying...The other thing that made that night special was the fact that you are my best friend. I could alway's tell you everything. Whenever I had a problem I knew that I could talk to you. You may not alway's have the answers...but you would always tell me where to find them. You know things about me that no one else does"_

Tears brimmed at the corners of Monica's eyes. She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying and smiled slightly waiting for him to continue.

_"You make me wanna get up in the morning. You are my reason for getting up in the morning. You've given me everything I could ever want in my life..." _He paused and tilted his head behind him, towards the nursery _"...You've given me two beautiful children and I can't wait to experience every moment of them growing up, with you by my side. You know how you said I was a natural at being a Father?"_ he asked

Monica nodded her head and mumbled _"Uh hah"_

_"The reason why I'm such a good Father to Liljana and Kaylee is because I know that I have you by my side every step of the way. I couldn't do this without you, Babe and I never ever want to either. I wanted this to be perfect for you, because you deserve the best"_ Chandler paused. His eyes were filled with tears. He took a deep breath _"I thought...I thought it mattered what I said or where I said it. But the only thing that matters is that you...You make me happier then I ever thought I could be. And if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way. Monica..."_

Still holding her hands, Chandler got down in front of her on one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small velvet box. He opened it up and turned it towards Monica so that she could see the engagement ring inside.

_"Oh my god"_ Monica gasped, she was able to pull on hand back and covered her mouth.

_"Will you marry me?"_ he asked

Slowly, Monica removed her hand from her mouth. She nodded her head vigorously and smiled.

_"Y-yes!"_ She replied

Chandler's eyes lit up and he grinned up at her_. "Oh yay!"_ he exclaimed

He took her left hand and gently placed the ring on her finger. He kissed her hand and then stood up quickly. Grabbing her face, he pulled her close and kissed her passionately. When they pulled apart they hugged each other as tight as they could. They were both crying.

_"I love you, Mon"_ He said after they pulled back.

_"I love you too, Chandler"_ she replied

They leaned in to kiss again when suddenly the baby monitor went off and the sounds of their daughters crying filled the room. Both Monica and Chandler pulled back and started laughing. Chandler then grabbed her hand, now with a brand new engagement ring on it, and pulled her towards the nursery.

They opened the door and walked in to look after their children. Chandler closed the door behind them.

They didn't here the phone ring, or the machine get a message of their friends rambled questions.

_"Have you asked her yet?"_ came Joey's voice

_"What did she say?"_ asked Phoebe

_"Did she say yes? Did she say yes?"_ Rachel asked

_"Are you getting married?"_ Ross asked

_"Come on! We're dying over here"_ Joey wined

_"What's going on?"_ they all shouted.

**THE END**

_**Authors notes -** well that's it folks. Let me know if I should continue. I already have a lot of ideas about what could happen but I wont bother writing any if no one wants me too. BYE!_


	41. IMPORTANT NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey everyone,**

**I'm sorry to get your hopes up but this is not an update on the story. The sad news is that I will not be continuing my stories here. Because of a certain thing that has happened I no longer have any respect for this site. So what I am going to do is post my stories on my LiveJournal accounts (links are on my profile page.) My account here will remain until I have transferred each story to LiveJournal. After that I will be deleting this account and will no longer be posting here.**

**I am sorry for the inconvenience this causes anyone. If you have any comments, or you want to know more please email me at - shadedcolouredlights(at)y7mail(dot)com**

**This is sad for me but I can't help how I feel. It will probably take me a long time to post all my stories on LJ because I rarely go on the computer any more. I just wanted to let you all know what was going on.**

**Thank you everyone who has favored/alerted me or my stories. Your reviews have always meant a lot to me. I hope that some of you will continue to read my storie on LJ. If you know any other place I can post my stories please let me know.**

**ICantBelieveImNotButter.**


End file.
